RWBY: Ethereal Power
by EtherealXareon
Summary: Zaron Rose, Ruby and Yang's brother, has a necklace that is made of Etherium. Etherium, one of the most powerful and destructive materials that has been lost to Remnant from when the original Maidens existed. What happens when Zaron uses this power? And what will happen when he meets someone like him? (Expect errors and mistakes)
1. Prologue (Remastered)

**Prologue: Strange Crystal and Newfound Power!**

 **EX: Hello people, now I know I haven't updated this story in an awful long while, but there are a lot of reasons for that. One, I have a job and Two I have Writer's Block a lot. Now this prologue has been rewritten, because a lot of what I wrote didn't make sense before. Hopefully this will cover up those confused parts. I also decided to change how their crystals or should I say symbols/eyes work, as well as a full OC outfit change, well moreso the colors of their clothing. Their hair and their facial features will stay the same. Yeah I know I have NEVER shown what they look like, but I have drawings that I made, for how they look. Soon I will try to get up a cover for the fanfic as a whole. Like the colors of Miya's clothing used to be a white button-up shirt, but I decided to make it black, for reasons... not anything bad or perverted, but just I thought it would fit her better, that's all. Anyways enjoy this Remastered Prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, all rights go to their original owners. I do however own my OCs.**

* * *

 _'Thus kindly I scatter...'_

It was a great summer day on the island of Patch off from the coast of Vale, where our hero and heroine were born. Summer Rose was delighted to see her two children.

"What should we name them, hon?" Her husband Taiyang asked, as Summer held them both in her arms. It took a couple minutes for Summer to name the twins. They both had the same color of hair she had. Black hair with shades of red.

"I know, I will call her Ruby, and I will call him Zaron." She announced, as the twins both began to giggle and laugh a bit.

"I believe they like the names you gave to them." Taiyang told her, with a smile on his face.

About two weeks after they were born, they were brought home. Zaron in Taiyang's arms, and Ruby in Summer's.

"See, this is your new home." Taiyang said to both of them, with Yang their older sister behind them.

* * *

 **-Time Skip, 4 years later, Zaron's POV-**

Me and Ruby my twin sister, were playing tag in the yard near our home in Patch.

"I'm going to get you Ruby!" I called out, while chasing her. She looked back at me with a smirk.

"You can try, bro!" She said as I ran a bit faster to catch up with her.

We both laughed, as we played, when Yang came home with Dad. They were carrying bags of food into the house. After a couple of minutes, Yang walked out of the house.

"Alright Dad!" Yang replied, before looking for us.

"Hey big sis, want to play tag with us?" I asked, stopping to look at her.

"How about instead we have a race? Come on, it will be fun." Yang asked, tempting me and Ruby.

"Okay, you in sis?" I asked looking over towards Ruby.

"Okay!" Ruby answered. We both followed Yang, but I realized that something changed, as we went further into the forest around our home. Something felt **evil**

"Something doesn't feel right here…" I noted.

"Seriously bro? You worry too much. Everything's fine!" Yang replied, to cheer me up.

Her words lasted for a couple seconds in my head, making me think everything was okay, when we all stopped in front of a large cave that was boarded up, and said 'KEEP OUT' clearly on a sign near the entrance.

"Huh, this wasn't here before. Maybe you are right little bro." Yang said, finally listening to my words before.

I looked over to Ruby, and saw there were tears welling up in her eyes. I quickly rushed over to her.

"Hey hey hey, everything will be okay Ruby. How about you hold my hand?" I asked, trying to comfort her.

She took my hand, and the tears faded away. Yang realized that the sun was starting to go down.

"Alright you two, it's time to go home. Don't want to worry mom and dad." Yang said, pushing us away from the cave.

That's when I felt something bizarre happen to me. That cave seemed to be calling me…

Not with a voice, but a strange metallic hum. I looked back, seeing something glow in the darkness of that cave.

We got back home safe, as I was thinking about the cave while eating dinner, still trying to figure out what I saw in that cave. When I heard that metallic hum, I also strangely felt safe… unlike the grimm that roam around. Usually beowolves and ursai. They don't dwell too close to our home though.

"Zaron, what's wrong?" My mom asked.

I got out of my thoughts, looking at mom, as well as dad, and my two sisters. They stared at me worried.

"I-It's nothing. Just thinking about things." I answered, before beginning to eat.

After dinner, I went straight to bed, still thinking of the glow I saw.

* * *

 **-Time Skip, 2 years later, Zaron's POV-**

"Wow…." Ruby and me both said in awe, seeing Signal Academy. It was fairly close to where we lived, but seeing it up this close is something to behold.

Our mom took us into town, to see Signal, and I have to say it was worth it.

"Isn't it amazing, kids?" Summer asked.

"Yeah! I want to go there when I get older, so I can become a huntress like you mom." Ruby replied, with enthusiasm.

"And what about you Zaron? Do you feel the same way as your sister?"

I took a moment to see the academy one more time, before we went back home.

"Yes, I want to be one of the most skilled huntsman ever." I said, revealing my goal for the future.

Summer kneeled down, and hugged the life out of us.

"Oh my little babies! You are growing up so fast! I will be so proud of you two, once that happens. Who knows? Maybe you might go to Beacon Academy when you get older." Summer said, letting go.

"Come on you two, let's go home." She both grabbed our hands and we walked home together. When we got home, we ate some of our mom's homemade cookies.

After that, I went to bed, after a couple hours. Turning the light off on this night, made me feel strange, but I quickly shrugged it off and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Zaron's Dream…**

 _A portal appeared in front of me as I saw the cave that I saw before but it was open with no fences. I walked into the cave, seeing a bright blue light in the darkness._

 _That light was coming from a weird structure, and in the middle was a crystal floating. A light blue crystal. I walked over to the strange structure or pillar, and saw something etched into the stone._

 _'A long time ago, this crystal was once part of the Ethereal Sigil, a artifact of extreme power that only select few were able to use. Due to part of the Sigil being corrupted by darkness, it was split into two crystals by the first seasonal maidens themselves. This is the result of the Light energy, of the Ethereal Sigil.'_ It said, when I looked over at the crystal again.

 _I slowly reached for it, when strangely it went through my chest into my body. For a second, nothing happened, until a minute later, when my body started to float, glowing like a christmas tree._

 _All sorts of images popped in my head, but I couldn't understand any of them since they were too fast to follow. I landed on the ground, with my fist against the floor. It caused the earth to turn into a crater._

 _The thing that hit me at that moment, is that I felt lighter, like as light as a feather. Some grimm appeared, and I slowly breathed out when my eyes glowed blue instead of silver._

* * *

 **Zaron's POV**

I woke up somewhere unfamiliar, seeing a dark rocky ceiling, and around me, I saw several piles of ash. I started to panic, since it looked like I was lost.

"Mom! Anyone!? Hello!?" I didn't hear anyone coming to my aid. A tear came down from my eye, when suddenly a symbol on my neck, responded lighting up the darkness around me, making me less afraid and also making me know that I am not alone.

I started to look around, seeing the same structures from in my dream. The pillar, the pedestal, all of those things weren't lit up anymore. Another thing that confused me, is the writing on the pillar is gone. Like it didn't exist at all.

 _'If all of this stuff is gone, even the crystal, then where did it go? And where did that writing go? Was all of this real?'_ So many questions I had, but didn't have the answers to them sadly.

* * *

 **Back at Home, Ruby's POV**

It was finally morning! I stretched my arms up, getting out of bed. I decided to go say good morning to my brother and Yang as well. I knocked on his door first.

"Zaron? You there?" I asked, not getting an answer, before Yang went out of her room.

"Hey Rubes, what's going on?" Yang said still drowsily waking up.

"I don't know." I replied, before walking into Zaron's room, seeing a shape under the blankets.

"Alright, Zaron, come on, it's morning now." I said to him, before taking the sheets off the bed seeing that's he gone.

"H-He's gone…" I said sadly, before I began to cry, as Yang hugged me.

"It's okay, Rubes. I'm sure he's fine." Yang said to calm me down.

That's when Mom and Dad looked to see what all the crying was about, and she decided to handle it, making Yang stand nearby.

"My sweet little Ruby what's wrong?" Summer asked.

"Zaron's gone." I answered, in between sobs.

Mom was surprised, seeing the same thing, he wasn't in bed, but turned towards Dad, and he nodded, knowing full well what that look meant.

* * *

 **Summer's POV**

Putting on my cloak, and hood, with my longsword equipped. I waved goodbye to Tai, and Yang. As me and Ruby went off to find Zaron.

"Stay behind Mommy, if things get too dangerous, okay Ruby?" I asked her, and she nodded, grasping my cloak for safety.

"Now can you think of anywhere where your brother could have gone?" Ruby tried to think, remembering that cave from before.

"I think he might have went to that cave, that was all closed up nearby." Ruby said, making me check there first.

Walking up to it, it looked like a forced entry. Suddenly I heard footsteps from inside the cave, making me bring out my sword.

"Ruby, stay behind me." I told her, and the figure walked slowly out of the cave, revealing itself to be Zaron. But I noticed something about him was different. His eyes were blue, then went back to their silver color, and that symbol on his neck.

"Could it be?" I muttered, still staring at the symbol on his neck.

* * *

 **Zaron's POV**

I ran towards mom, and she picked me up, hugging me close to her chest.

"Mommy! I was scared." Zaron said in between sobs.

"Don't worry Zaron. Everything will be alright now. Now let's go back home." Summer said, as the tears from my eyes stopped, a small smile came across my face.

* * *

 **During the night, Zaron's POV**

I couldn't sleep for some reason, maybe it was because of what happened today, or maybe something else entirely. I heard two voices in the living room, having a conversation.

 _'Most likely mom and dad, better check it out.'_ I thought, before opening my door slightly, and began to listen.

"I'm telling you Tai, our son has been chosen as the Light Etherium Wielder." Mom said to him, making me get interested more in what they were talking about.

 _'Light Etherium wielder, what does she mean?'_ I asked myself

"How? I thought that story was just a fairy tale." Tai said, in awe.

"Apparently it is as real as the Seasonal Maidens themselves, since I saw a symbol on his neck and our son's eyes turned blue."

"Well then, what should we do?" Tai asked.

I then heard enough, shutting my door quietly, and dove under the blankets. After a couple minutes, I fell asleep unlike the time before.

* * *

 **Dream, Zaron's POV**

 _I was standing at our home, when suddenly a girl about my age with long white hair, and red eyes came towards me, wearing a black button up top, with a gray skirt._

 _"Wait who are you?" I asked, when she stopped, as a smile came across her face._

 _"My name is Miya!" She greeted with a smile._

 _"Mine is Zaron." I told her, when the scenery changed, making her disappear. In front of me, I saw who I assumed to be her father._

 _"Miya! Miya come back here!" He called, as I saw Miya cry._

 _"No! I want mommy back!" She said back to him._

 _'What? Why is she crying?'_ _I asked myself, when the ground beneath the girl collapsed, and she was sent into a cave similar to the one I was in._

 _She coughed a bit, and slowly got up with bruises on her body now, as she saw a crystal hover over in front of her. It was a dark purple._

 _She reached for it, as memories flooded through her mind._

 _"Hatred...Despair...Suffering...Chaos… Revenge." She muttered, before an explosion of Dark Etherium covered the cave, until on her neck was a dark purple symbol, and when she used it, her eyes became purple._

 _The scene changed to Miya reluctantly going back home, seeing her home covered in flames. She slowly walked towards it. When she saw what happened, she fell on her knees, and tears streamed from her eyes._

 _'Things like this… GRRRR is what makes me wish I could do something!'_ _I thought, clenching my fist and gritting my teeth. My eyes began to glow, when the area in my dream changed once again, to something that looked more sinister._

 _I was standing in an area filled with dead trees, red skies, and dark pools of black goo. I saw Mom wearing a white cloak, when suddenly everything around me turned to darkness. In front of me, I saw Mom, on the ground._

 _"Mom… MOM!" I called, before sprinting towards her there._

 _I put my arms around her, and she wasn't moving._

 _"Hey come on! Mom! Please! Why aren't you moving!?" I cried, trying to wake her up, when grimm appeared surrounding me._

* * *

 **End Dream, Zaron's POV**

I woke up, with a scream, breathing heavily, as I shot up sitting down in bed.

"Oh thank Monty, it was just another nightmare."

Dad and my sisters, came running into my room.

"What's wrong, son?" Dad asked.

"...It's nothing… All I had was a nightmare" I said to them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yang asked, sitting on my bed beside me.

"I'd rather not." I replied, before noticing one thing.

"Hey Dad, where's Mom?" I asked.

"Oh she went on a mission."

"Again?" I asked, frustrated.

"Don't worry son, I assure you she will come back before nightfall." Dad said to make me feel better.

"I hope so…" I muttered low enough so they couldn't hear me. A couple of hours later, I noticed something near the front door, looking like a note with something attached to it. It said it was for me, and only me.

I looked around and didn't see my sisters nearby or my dad, as I began to read it to myself.

 _Dear Zaron,_

 _I know I know, I do these missions a lot, but as a huntress I have to. It's part of protecting what is precious to me, and that is you, all of you. There's something I need to tell you Zaron, I know what happened. You can't hide it from me, that crystal you touched, it was the Light Etherium Crystal, wasn't it? The half of the artifact that the first Seasonal Maidens created themselves. I might be gone after I write this, but son, make sure to use what I put inside the drawer under this note. It will be my last gift to you. I gave the ideas to someone I trusted, and they made it. So use it well._

 _Sincerely Summer Rose A.K.A Mom_

I opened the drawer that Mom told me to open, and I found a blue detailed electronic looking case with another note on it. It read:

 _This is a weapon that will serve you well, son. I call it Winter Rose, and it is a HCSSS (High Caliber-Shotgun Sniper Scythe)._

I experimented a little bit with the weapon Mom got for me, specially crafted. When I saw Dad outside, staring at the sky. After a couple hours, he went into town, leaving me and my sisters at home.

Without saying anything, Yang pulled a wagon towards us, and told us to get in. Something was different with Yang's mood now. She seemed more serious, and a hint of anger? We went further into the forest near our home, passing the cave I found that crystal in. Yang was pushing through a couple thorny bushes. While she drove us, I looked over at Ruby, and saw that she was sleeping.

Regardless I decided to keep an eye on her, until I saw Yang's wounds. She had cuts and wounds opening up on her body. I was going to say something to stop her, but due to the way she was acting, I stayed silent.

A path was in front of us now leading to a worn-down house on top of a hill. We all heard growling from the inside. This was bad. A feeling of dread came across me, as my heart began to pound.

Slowly approaching, were three beowolves, as they surrounded us. I wanted to do something about this, I NEEDED to do something! Yang was too tired, going all this way for what seems like nothing and Ruby was sleeping soundly.

One of the grimm, decided to lunge at Yang, when time seemed to slow down. My eyes began to glow blue, and I rushed in front of Yang, as a blur.

Yang was in awe, now that I was holding back the beowolf, with my bare hands. I breathed out, making a sword appear in my right hand, as I stabbed the beowolf I was pushing back.

Then the other two, also decided to come my way, and attack me with their claws. My eyes flashed as soon as they came towards me, and I appeared behind them while the grimm were split in two halves, and all three of them turned to ash. The sword vanished out of my hand, as I saw someone in front of us, that seemed to look familiar, before I fell unconscious.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV…**

Uncle Qrow sighed heavily, before picking up Zaron.

"You did great, kid." He said to the boy, still surprised by what he saw.

 _'So the crystal chose him, huh?'_ Qrow thought, before facing Yang and Ruby.

"Alright you three, we are going back home." He said, carrying Zaron on his shoulder.

Little did they know, Miya saw the boy in action watching from afar, making her smile happily.

"We will meet each other soon, Zaron. I am sure of that." She said, before running off away from them.

* * *

 **EX: Now I know I know, there are a lot of questions that are probably going to be asked, but let me explain the most important ones, if you have some questions that I didn't answer than PM me, I will try to get to you ASAP! But also what did you think of the remastered prologue?**

 **Q/A: Why did you go with the crystal being absorbed into their bodies? I did that because it didn't make sense to me as a whole before, since they would have to wear the crystal at all times, so instead I chose to make it so they absorb the etherium inside their bodies.**

 **Q/A 2: Wait! In the show, we didn't have any idea what Summer's weapon of choice was? Why did you pick a longsword? Now I understand what you mean, we STILL have no idea, unless I missed something, what her weapon is. I picked a longsword, even though a lot of people thought she wielded a scythe similar to Ruby, and Qrow. I went with an article's suggestion stating it would be a longsword. So that's my answer.**

 **Q/A 3: Winter Rose? I thought it was Xeno Rose? Why the name change? Well let me explain, Summer named it for him, it wasn't Zaron's idea to name it Winter Rose, but since his aura is part of the absorbed crystal inside his body, I thought it would make sense. Blue paint, and blue rose, yeah, I think you get the idea.**

 **EX: Now the remastered Chapter 1 title:**

 _ **A Long Journey With Uncle Qrow**_

 **EX: Don't worry, I will keep the time skips very reasonable. Although I will write the most important parts of this journey, without time skips.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Start of Zaron's Adventure**

 **EX: Hello people and welcome to the first chapter of RWBY: Ethereal Power. Where we left off, Summer, Ruby and Zaron's mother has left from a mission and never came back. So Yang tried to find answers, bringing the both of them along. When Yang got there, they were surrounded by beowolves, creatures of the grimm. After that, Zaron unlocked his aura, and fought the grimm, before he fell unconscious. Their uncle Qrow came just in time to save them. What will happen next?**

 **I do not own RWBY, all I own is my OC! Remember to favorite, follow and leave a review if you like the story so far.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Ruby, Zaron and Yang were sleeping peacefully. Zaron from using too much of his aura during the fight, and Ruby because she was still tired. Yang, because she walked for a long time, trying to find those answers, that they were close to finding, but didn't. It has been an hour since the incident, when Zaron unlocked his aura. In the living room, two voices were heard arguing.

"Taiyang, old friend, be reasonable! All I am asking is if I can take your kid with me to train him to use his ability." Qrow said, making Taiyang cross his arms.

"I am being reasonable. Zaron is only 5 years old!" Taiyang paused, thinking about the situation. "Still though, do you really think that you can train him? If he truly has this aura, then I guess I have no choice. But promise me, you will keep an eye on him at all times."

Qrow looks back at the door where the three siblings are sleeping, and looks back at Taiyang, with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry I will."

* * *

 **Zaron's Nightmare**

 _I was running through a forest, being chased by grimm. Tons of different kinds of grimm. I didn't have my etherium necklace with me for some reason._

 _"There has to be a way out of this forest." I told myself._

 _I haven't seen anything living except for the grimm that have been chasing me. What I mean is I don't see any people in this forest. Probably why there is so many grimm here._

 _But something is awfully creepy about this place. For example, the blood red sky that is present._

 _Then someone appeared in front of me, someone I never saw before. Let me tell you, she was creepy looking. She wore a black and red robe resembling eye designs I think. Had very pale skin, with red veins on the sides of her face as well as purple veins on her arms. When suddenly a blur went past me towards the woman._

 _The grimm stopped, disappearing into thin air._

 _She brought her hand out, to block the teen's weapon. I took a closer look, and saw what I couldn't believe._

 _Myself... An older version of me, wearing that same necklace. The one that mother gave to me. It was still intact._

 _"Your life ends here Salem!" My older self, said to her as he tried to push his scythe past her hand to cut it off, but it was no use. I watched and saw that my older self was having trouble._

 _Then I appeared in a dark empty space, when I saw my mother wearing her cloak, and running towards a light._

 _"Mom wait!" I rushed to go see her, but a trail of fire stopped me when I saw that same woman from before, over my mom's dead body, and another new face._

 _She had glowing amber eyes, with a red dress that seemed to glow because of the dust it used. Her face was mostly covered in shadow, so the only thing I could see is those piercing amber eyes staring at me._

 _As well as Salem's red eyes..._

* * *

 **End of Nightmare, Zaron's POV**

I shot up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Noting the nightmare I had.

 _'Who were those people? And are they somehow related to my mother's disappearance? Salem and that other woman that I don't know, but I have a feeling that I will find out sooner or later.'_ I thought, getting out of bed.

"Looks like someone is up. How you doing, kid?" Qrow asked walking into the bedroom.

"Doing fine." I told him.

"Now I know you are not doing fine. You just had a nightmare, didn't you?" Qrow asked

"How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"Let's just say, I can tell and leave it at that. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shuddered, remembering Salem standing over my mother's dead body.

"I'd rather not."

"Suit yourself, kid. Anyways me and your father talked and we came to an agreement." Qrow said.

"An agreement?" I asked, confused on where this is going.

"You and me will travel together, kid. On the way, I will train you to use that special power of yours."

"Really? You know how to train me with this crystal?" I said with excitement, pointing out the necklace that mom gave to me.

"Well let's just say I will teach you everything I know about that crystal. I don't know much, except what your mother told me."

"Wait what did my mom tell you about my aura and this necklace?" I asked, in a more serious tone.

Qrow sighed and sat down next to the window by my bed. I saw him looking outside of the window, as one of the tree's leaves slowly fell down, onto the windowsill.

"Well kid, your mother one day told me that you were born, and that the doctors at the hospital, checked on you. More so, like they tested your blood and blah blah blah. When they began to test your aura, it was so powerful that it knocked all three of them away from you into the wall." Qrow paused, watching the trees.

"Your mother told me, that it wasn't unlocked yet, but it did have a funny way of showing it trying to unlock. So your mom thought it would be a great idea to make a necklace for you, so we could limit your power." Qrow explained.

"But why would you limit my power?" I asked.

"Because otherwise your aura would go out of control, and hurt innocent people." Qrow said, looking back at me. "Now, one of the things that your mother told me about your aura and that necklace, is that you can teleport at will. But as you have seen yourself kid, it takes a lot of aura and energy out of you when you do that. So use it wisely. There was another thing your mother forgot to mention that your aura can do, but... I will tell you another day." He said as he got up stretching.

"Don't I need a weapon on this trip?"

"Yes, and that will be our first stop. Now I bet you will like this kid." Qrow paused. "We are going to Signal Academy, and you are going to create your own weapon." He said with a smirk on his face.

"But I am only 5 years old, how am I going to create a weapon?"

Qrow put his hand on my shoulder, and said "I am sure you can do it, kid. Your mother believed in you and so will I. Besides if you need help, I am sure I can help you."

It made me smile hearing that from my uncle. Wait, I know what my weapon will look like now! It will look like the scythe that the future me had in my nightmare. I did catch a glimpse of the weapon I was holding in the future. Qrow said he will be waiting for me, after I say my goodbyes and design my weapon. I got a piece of paper, and started to draw my weapon.

It was a dark blue scythe, as I remembered it.

I call it, **Xeno Rose.** **..**

It took me a couple of hours, just to get a shoddy drawing of what it looked like. I tried my hardest to draw it, but it wasn't easy. I folded the design up and put it in my pocket.

 _'Well hopefully I can tell Qrow what weapon I would want. Because this drawing sucks. I might as well keep it though, just in case.'_

Walking out of the house, I saw Ruby, Yang, Dad and Qrow.

Ruby tackled me to the ground, crying.

"I...I don't want you to leave, bro." Ruby said, in between sobs.

"Rubes, I will be okay, everything will be fine. How about if I send letters home? Would that sound good?" She wiped away her tears, nodding her head yes.

She got off of me, as I walked towards Yang and dad. They both hugged the life out of me, when Ruby joined in.

"S-stop you are crushing me."

The most of their strength was coming from Yang, who didn't stop crushing me to death.

"Yang... stop you are crushing me." I told her.

"Whoops, sorry! It's just that I will miss my little brother!" She said, letting go of me.

"Well kid, it's time to go." Qrow said.

I waved goodbye to my family, walking beside my uncle on my first trip to Signal Academy, and to other places as well.

The leaves fell down behind us, as we walked away from my home.

* * *

 **Timeskip, 8 years later, Zaron's POV**

8 years... 8 long years, and I am finally able to go home from Signal Academy. It felt like an eternity, and that I feel like I forget what home looked like. It was usually a campsite at first for the first year, since Qrow trained me to use my Ethereal aura, in the forest close to Signal. Then for the other years, my place of living became a room that I resided in alone. The reason why I was alone, and not with a team, like the other students, is because I was a natural at combat, as well as fighting. Not just unarmed fighting, but using and manipulating my aura as well. Over time, as I trained with my uncle, I noticed that my aura reserves began to get larger, and I could use more of my special gift, without having to faint.

Not only do I go home, but I started to create my weapon since 3 months ago, and I am still working on the final touches before I go home. Instead of one chamber for 50 caliber bullets, and shotgun shells to be shot out of at the same time. It can still do that, but the other thing it can do is retract into two gun chambers, like a double barrel. So I can switch using the ammo, if need be for when I am up close and personal or if I am far away and want to shoot from a distance.

I created most of it, but one of the hardest things to do was make the pin in the back that could be pulled left to transform it to it's gun mode. and if it was pulled to the right, it would be transformed to it's scythe mode. Oh and before I forget, I was also trained by uncle Qrow to wield and use a scythe, but the thing was I used a training scythe, to you know fight him. The objective of the lesson was for me to land a hit on him with the training scythe. It wasn't easy at all, since it took about a year, even using my ethereal aura, it still was hard. That was no surprise, since he was a master at wielding a scythe. But eventually, I landed a hit on his cheek, which left a wound there.

I was frightened that Qrow would try to beat me to a pulp, since I wounded him, but all he did was smile and say that I completed his test. Trust me, when I was training with my uncle, to use my ethereal aura better. He sometimes almost downright beat me up, to the point where I could barely stand. I was glad he didn't use his scythe against me, otherwise I would be dead.

Today I finally finish my weapon, I call **Xeno Rose**. I made it to fit my fighting style, which means I wanted to make it light, and it is incredibly light, almost as much as a feather, which makes it easy to hold and maneuver in my hands. The last thing I needed to do was paint the scythe blade. The blade was long and sharp, since I have it now, I sharpen it now and then, just to keep it in peak shape, once I fight. There are two modes, that my weapon can transform into.

One is the Holster mode, which I can carry it on my back, so I have it on me at all times, and secondly there are two guns, put into the weapon. A shotgun, and two a sniper rifle. I made a feature where I can change what gun I am using, by the safety lock, with a dial pointing to the gun in question. The main color on my weapon is dark blue while the outline and designs on it are black.

Two, is the scythe mode, where the blade has a large X painted on it near the gun chamber. The pin on the back of the weapon is pulled back to the right, letting me know that it is in it's scythe form. And finally a scope, on top for sniping from afar. On the side it shows 4 different colors, red for fire dust, yellow for lightning dust, blue for water dust, and purple for gravity dust. I added an extra color which is turquoise if I wanted to use my aura to create ammo. It kinda seems shocking that I can do that, but as I said, my aura not only can be used as a weapon but can create and manipulate things as well. I haven't got used to it just yet, sure I can create bullets, but there are a lot things I can't do yet with this aura.

Qrow said, I will have to learn the rest on my own, since I learned so much already. Back to my weapon, as I am painting the blade. The paint I am using, is a light turquoise blue on the scythe blade, because I want to signify my Ethereal crystal's power and color when it glows.

"There finally done!" I said, glad I got it done when I did.

Over the years, I did keep my promise to Rubes and my family, that I would send them letters now and then. Just last month, Ruby sent me a letter back, that said that she and Yang are going to attend there. I wasn't surprised, but still I wanted to stay low, and not let them find me. It's not that I don't want to see them again, it's just that I want my appearance to be a surprise and a shock to the both of them when I see them again. My dad now teaches at Signal, like my uncle Qrow, but for today, I bet he would be home to congratulate me, on making my weapon and stuff.

I walked into Signal, finding uncle Qrow and saw that he wasn't teaching anyone at the moment. I remembered at this time, that everyone else was making their weapons, since it was the end of the first semester. I am surprised that I finished mine early, because the project is due in about a week from now. I knocked on the door, when he looked over to see me standing there.

"Heh, kid, I am surprised. You finished your weapon already?" Qrow asked me, as I walked up to his desk.

"Yeah, and remember this is the day I leave. I just wanted to tell you that these last eight years meant a lot to me. From you training me, to attending Signal." I said.

"Don't sweat it kid, and hey I won't tell Ruby and Yang that you were here. I also told Tai. We both know from what you told us, that you want to surprise them, when they see you again. I am telling you kid, if your mother was here, she would be proud of you. How far you have come in these 8 years, was nothing more than incredible. Hell, even standing up to me your trainer. You have some guts, kid, and I will see you another day." Qrow said to me, as I smiled.

"Yeah, well it's time I go home, man I am starting to forget, what home even looks like." I said, waving to him before walking out of his classroom and the school altogether.

The road ahead, would be easy considering how much training I went through.

 _'Mother, I am coming back home..."_ I thought, starting to run towards the town on Patch.

 **Meanwhile...**

A girl with short white hair, and red eyes, watched Zaron as he ran home.

 _"We will meet Zaron."_ She thought, as her necklace glowed a dark purple.

* * *

 **EX: So there's the first real chapter of RWBY: Ethereal Power! This was not in the show at all, meaning it wasn't canon again. Now onto answers!**

 **A/N 1: The Etherium Necklace is a limiter to Zaron's true power. If someone or something broke the necklace, and the crystal, then his aura will go out of control, like what happened to the doctors that were testing his aura when it wasn't unlocked.**

 **A/N 2: Who is this girl at the end of this chapter? Well since Zaron has the light etherium, I thought that he needed to have an enemy or longtime rival. I won't give out names, but the etherium she has is dark etherium.**

 **A/N 3: Xeno Rose, is much smaller and lighter than Ruby's Crescent Rose that will make a debut later in the story when they are both 15 years old. I have an idea for how they meet again, so hold onto something, because when brother and sister meet again, it will be awesome. :)**

 **A/N 4: Salem might have something to do with Summer disappearing. I thought it would be cool to show off, a future version of my OC. It was a nightmare, though, so it doesn't mean it will actually happen fully the same way.**

 **Again if you enjoy the story so far, remember to leave a review, favorite, or follow it to keep up to date with this story.**

 ***DBS OST- Next Episode Preview *Universe Survival Arc***

 **Taiyang: Welcome home, son!**

 **Zaron: It's good to be back, dad.**

 **?: Well we meet at last, Zaron**

 **Zaron: Who are you and how do you know my name?**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ethereal Power:**

 _ **The Dark Etherium**_

 **?: *shows necklace* What you can't tell?**

 **Zaron: That's impossible! How?**


	3. Update

**Hello Everyone...**

 **I am sorry if you thought this was another chapter, I truly am. It's been a couple months since I updated this RWBY story, and I am sorry for that. I truly do not mean to make anyone wait that long. I just want everyone to know who has been supporting RWBY: Ethereal Power, that it isn't gone and up for adoption or anything. It isn't ABANDONED is a better way to put it. I have been having issues with my writer's block, for a while now. I mean I have great ideas, for this story, but then at some point, I forget halfway through.**

 **What I mean is that I forget the idea, and to be honest with everybody, maybe I should write down ideas for future chapters. Don't worry it will follow the canon story, but in the prologue and a few other things, it was altered. Now a heads up for everyone, who sees this, the first chapter, after the prologue will be changed, or be in reconstruction, because I feel like now that chapter really didn't make sense, in some scenes. I know one of the things, I messed up on, was Zaron able to draw well when he is 5 years old, for his weapon. I mean sure I changed it, but it didn't feel right to me.**

 **Here is what the reconstruction of that chapter will have:**

 **-Will keep the future nightmare, where Zaron was fighting Salem, and seeing Cinder and his mother.**

 **-Qrow will teach Zaron how to use his Ethereal aura, in different and more useful ways, before he teaches at Signal.**

 **-Will have a new timeskip, stepping forward 8 years to when he is 13 years old, when he creates his weapon at Signal. At this time Ruby will also be at Signal, creating her weapon and Yang too, who will be 15 years old, since she is 2 years older than Ruby and Zaron.**

 **-Zaron will create Xeno Rose, which is a HCSSS (High-Caliber-Sniper-Shotgun-Scythe) I based it off of Ruby's HCSS (High Caliber-Sniper-Scythe). Xeno Rose has two gun functions, a shotgun form, and a sniper form, and could also be used as melee while being able to shoot from the chambers at the top. There are two chambers. One for 50 caliber dust bullets, and one for 12 gauge dust shells, which of course will be used at close range, otherwise it won't be effective. Basically a good weapon for long range, and close range.**

 **-Zaron's etherium necklace, truly is a limiter to his uncontrolled power, and as I said before whenever Zaron's Ethereal power or etherium reserves deplete, he will fall unconscious. I have an idea, where Zaron will get a disorder from this, but I don't want to spoil anything more than that.**

 **This story will be updated again, and I am truly sorry for this not being a chapter. It's just I want everyone to know what's happening to it, and me.**

 **Goodbye, and see you all in the reconstructed version of Chapter 1, and when I finish Chapter 2 as well.**

 **And before I go, just to let you know there is a poll on my profile page. I am thinking of making a Destiny 2 crossover with an anime, with my Warlock class. I want to see which anime will get the most votes, then I will do that one. Here are the current anime that I selected for a Destiny 2 crossover:**

 **1\. Date A Live, 1 vote**

 **2\. RWBY, no votes**

 **3\. Highschool DXD, no votes**

 **4\. Hyperdimension Neptunia, no votes.**

 **I was kinda surprised to see a vote for a Destiny 2 and Date A Live crossover. But hey, it would be cool to see another one. There is only one Destiny crossover with Date A Live that I have seen, but I had to translate it, since it isn't my language. This crossover will start with the invasion of the Last City and stuff. To be totally honest, writing a Destiny fanfic, is different from what I usually do, but it's something new that I would like to try. I will close the poll next month in October.**

 **If one of them gets enough votes, then I will do that one. I will be working on two fanfics when that happens, the Destiny 2 crossover with Date A Live, and this one RWBY: Ethereal Power. But for right now I will work on RWBY: Ethereal Power since I kept you people waiting so long. Stay tuned...**

 **EtherealXareon, out!**


	4. Chapter 2: The Dark Etherium

**Chapter 2: The Dark Etherium**

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 2 of RWBY: Ethereal Power. Where we last left off, Zaron has created his weapon, at Signal Academy 8 years after Qrow started to train him. Now he is coming back home and a mysterious person has been keeping an eye on him. What will happen next? Let's find out.**

 **I do not own RWBY, all I own is my OCs. Remember to favorite, follow, follow or leave a review if you like the story so far!**

* * *

 **Zaron's POV**

I can't believe it, I was finally home. After eight long years, I am finally home and I get to see Dad, even though he started to teach at Signal at the same time Qrow did. I heard earlier that my sisters, were at Signal and were going to live there for a couple years. So now that I was home, I felt happy. Not angry, not excited, but genuinely happy. I was going to walk in, when my body stopped. With one steady deep breath, a blue turquoise aura surrounded my body, as I looked around to find what I was feeling.

There was something odd about this thing I was feeling, it felt dark, or in a way evil. It didn't feel like anything I ever felt before, and it definitely wasn't a grimm.

"Come on out! Whatever you are, show yourself!" I said, still afraid of what I was feeling. The power of this dark energy was so overwhelming, that I almost dropped to my knees.

A figure in the shadows, of the forest near my home, came out into the moonlight, revealing a girl with short white hair, red eyes wearing a black dress with purple trim, and the thing that shocked me the most, was the necklace she was wearing. It looked exactly like mine, but it was dark purple.

"We meet at last Zaron." She said in a creepy way, that kept me on my guard.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked with venom in my voice, releasing my aura's power even more.

She touched her necklace, letting me take a look at it.

"What? You can't see that I have the same necklace as you." She said, making my eyes widen.

"I asked, who are you? Answer it! Now!" I told her angrily, when she sighed.

"My name is Miya, and what I have here on my neck is Dark Etherium." She said, answering him, as I felt the dark energy from the necklace she was wearing start to go up dramatically, as we kept chatting. For the second time in my life, I was scared. The first time was when our mother died. This energy was scary, and didn't feel right at all, like there was something else except herself controlling the power of the Dark Etherium. I couldn't move, it was like I was paralyzed with fear, feeling this dark energy. I get that it's supposed to be called Dark Etherium for a reason, but not like this.

There shouldn't be another force, controlling the necklace they are wearing at all. The only thing that happened to me, when I wear mine and use my aura for a couple of days nonstop, is I would faint, from using too much of my ethereal reserves.

 _'What is controlling her necklace, and why do I feel like whatever is controlling it wants to kill me?'_ I thought, still feeling the overwhelming energy.

I think I know why this energy is skyrocketing like this. As I said before, it wants to kill me, but why? Is it because I have the opposite etherium? Light Etherium?

That's when I noticed the dark etherium's aura burst out from her crystal emanating around Miya. This wasn't her at all. Even though I didn't know the girl for that long, I still know this isn't her. The energy was making her face look different. The Dark Etherium was starting to control her. Dark purple energy was covering part of her face, like a mask.

"No! Miya! Speak to me! Fight it! Fight to control the Etherium!" I said, gritting my teeth.

 _ **"Miya is long gone now, Zaron! She won't be able to speak to you even if she tries!"**_ The Dark Etherium spoke, in a demonic echo voice.

"Damn! Who are you!?" I asked to controlled Miya, getting a grin forming on her face.

 _ **"Who I am is not important Zaron... I think we both know what's going to happen next. So you ready to fight for your life?"**_ Dark Miya asked, as I took a stance, letting go of my fear of this Dark energy.

"I am ready." I said, calmly, as Dark Miya took her stance.

I didn't want to use Xeno Rose just yet, if I did against this entity, then it would break. I rather not have my weapon break to pieces. So I decided to use my ethereal aura.

Before I could even make a move, she appeared in front of me with her fist in my gut, launching me several feet away from the field. Blood was visible dripping from my lower lip. This entity was strong, no doubt about it. She made me bleed with one attack.

I ran towards her, with a sword I made from ethereal aura, and slashed her arm off with a turquoise wave of energy.

The being smirked, as her arm regenerated from the dark etherium's power.

"No... this can't be." I said, backing away in fear again.

When Dark Miya appeared behind me.

 _ **"I am much stronger than you, and now you shall die!"**_ Dark Miya said, holding a dark purple sword in her right hand. She went in to strike me, when I grabbed the blade, with my hand sustaining wounds from the sharp edge. A few seconds later, I put enough pressure into her sword, that I completely shattered it with my hand. My right hand was now bruised and bloody. It needed some time to heal, but I can't do that just yet.

I had to save Miya from being controlled any longer from this entity. I know it wasn't going to be easy, but I had to do it. Even I use up all of my ethereal reserves, and fall unconscious, I don't care. My necklace started to glow brightly, as my anger grew.

 **"I am going to remove your control from Miya's body, even if I have to beat the living crap out of you."** I said, making her smirk.

 _ **"I would like to see y-"**_ She stopped, slowly looking down to see my fist in her gut. I drove it further into her stomach, sending her flying into several trees nearby.

 **"I AM NOT DONE YET!"** I said, diving towards her body with my glowing ethereal fist. Although, she saw it coming, rolling to the right away from where I was going to land a direct hit. Little did she know, that I was one step ahead of her, launching her into the air. I appeared in front of her flying body, punching and kicking her several times with my ethereal aura. She didn't move at all. I saw a smile on her face, when she took my clenched fist that I was about to hit her with, and started to crush it.

The pain was unbearable, I couldn't take it. She was getting close to fracturing that hand, and I couldn't do anything about it. My eyes were shedding tears, from how much it hurt. I couldn't lose my cool though, so I summoned a ethereal dagger. But it wasn't just any ethereal dagger, as it was now stabbed into Miya's stomach. It wasn't making her bleed, because it was sucking the dark energy out of her body.

Miya let go of my hand, as I put my other hand on it, to ease the pain. After a couple minutes, I pulled the dagger out, seeing the blade completely covered in dark residue. She started to wake up.

"What happened?" Miya asked.

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember anything of what happened?" I was confused, and she nodded her head yes.

"The only thing I remember is a dark residue forming on my face, and after that nothing." She explained.

"Hmm..." I was stopped by the residue shaped to be a grimm face, hissing at me.

"Oh don't worry, you will meet your end, soon." I told the dark energy residue that was on the dagger.

I threw the dagger into the ground, as my hands crackled with lightning, or to be more precise **Light** **Ethereal Lightning**.

"Miya, this is the dark energy that controlled you, and now I am going to get rid of it... once and for all." I said, staring at the thing that controlled her.

She stopped me from going any further. "No I will do it."

I looked at her in surprise as she now had a dark purple flame form in her palm, but went with it.

"Burn in hell..." Miya said, shooting the flame at the residue, as it burned to nothing along with my blade.

Before I could say anything else, Miya hugged me.

"Thank you, Zaron." She said, as I hugged her back.

"No problem." I told her, as we let go.

"I will see you again someday, Zaron." She said, running off.

I waved goodbye, walking into my house, holding my right hand in pain. My dad greeted me, and I said hello to him back.

"Look Dad, I am exhausted from today, do you think it would be okay for me to sleep right now?" I asked, knowing the sun set when I came here, and now darkness fell over Remnant.

"Sure son, good night." Tai said, as I went to my old room, and fell asleep thinking about Miya.

* * *

 **Timeskip, 2 years later, Zaron's POV**

It has been two years since I have returned home, and just like I did when I was at Signal, Ruby and Yang both write letters to me, telling they miss me and general stuff like that. They also talked about that girl I met that other night, which I didn't want them to bring up, even in a letter. But how could I forget? Miya, the Dark Etherium wielder. Hopefully, since I drained the dark energy out of her necklace, it won't control her again.

Currently, I was concentrating to better control my ethereal aura, as I used it to sense other auras, not just Miya, but other auras as well. Suddenly, I felt a surge of speed, as I focused, and when I looked more closely. I saw rose petals...

There is no doubt in my mind, that was my sister Ruby. I focused on where I found her aura, and she was fighting some thugs, in front of a dust shop called 'From Dust Till Dawn'. I usually go there to get the dust I need for elementally enhanced ammo, or EEA for short. I made it a thing. I mean sure you can buy dust ammo, but that stuff is not cheap. It used to be, but now it isn't. The way I make EEA, is by infusing the dust with bullet casings. As to how I make the bullet casings, I make it with my aura. I did this, by teaching myself how to do it, since Qrow didn't teach me those things. The things I am learning and teaching myself on my own, are how to manipulate my aura, and make things out of it. Qrow taught me how to use it, to fight, control it and also how to make my aura reserves bigger so I can use it more to not exhaust it.

"It's time I show myself after all this time." I said, putting my hood over my face, to keep it hidden, as I took Xeno Rose, and headed out to find Ruby.

A couple minutes later, I jumped across the rooftops of Vale, not the continent, but the city, until I was on the ledge of the building near the dust shop. What surprised me, is Ruby's new weapon. I heard her talk about it a lot, but I never saw it like this. She called it Crescent Rose, and I gotta say it is much bigger than my weapon.

 _'How the hell can she carry that thing? Oh nevermind, our uncle must have taught her like he taught me.'_ I thought, watching her fight.

"It's time I go..." I said, jumping from the roof down onto the concrete, using Xeno Rose as a support to help myself up.

This made me feel happy to fight alongside my sister, of course I didn't want to reveal myself, until I felt ready. Remember the element of surprise.

"Would you like some help?" I asked Ruby, as she looked at me, not recognizing me at all.

"Sure, that is if you can keep up!" She said, making me smile under my hood.

I ran towards one of the thugs, rethinking about my weapon. Now I didn't want to use it, and wanted to use my aura. So I did just that. I put Xeno Rose, on my back in it's holster mode, cracking my knuckles, as a turquoise aura surrounded them, and my body.

He shot a bullet at me, which I stopped with my ethereal aura, and shot it back at him, launching him into the dust shop's window splayed on the floor.

I created a sword out of my ethereal aura, disappearing in front of a line of thugs and reappearing behind them, as they fell to the ground injured. Ruby was currently fighting some enemies of her own, with her Crescent Rose, as she maneuvered it to attack them, while using her semblance.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." The man said, as he dropped his cigar, and crushed it with his cane.

I payed attention to what this man looked like. Orange hair, white suit, hat, cane. Roman Torchwick, I know him because he was brought onto the TV several times, because police were looking for him.

"Well Red and Blue, I believe we can all say that it's been one eventful evening, and as much as I would love to stick around." He raised his cane to reveal a gun barrel aimed at us, with a cross grid scope. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways..." He said, shooting the dust at Ruby and me, when I put up an Ethereal barrier to save us from the sudden explosion.

"Thanks!" Ruby said to me.

"No problem!" I said to my sister, who still didn't know who I was.

Me and Ruby both saw Roman climbing up the ladder on a nearby building.

"Mind if we go after him?" Ruby asked the old man that owned the dust shop, and he gave a simple nod muttering 'uh huh'.

Instead of using the ladder, I used my ethereal aura to boost my jump height enough to get on the roof. Ruby and I, both were on the roof at the same time, stopping Roman.

"You are not going anywhere, Roman!" I said, when I heard him mutter 'Persistant'

A bullhead rises up behind Roman, and the hatch opens up to let the crime boss inside.

"End of the line, you two!" Roman said, holding a red dust gem.

He threw it near our feet, shooting it with his cane causing a large explosion, while I put another barrier up to save us from the blast. My ethereal reserves were still good for a couple more hours, until I have to rest and replenish them again.

A woman appeared in front of us, with a purple cape. She shot several streaks of purple at the bullhead, with her wand. I concentrated my energy to shoot ethereal arrows from my hands. I shot a dozen of them at the cockpit window, to see if I could land a hit on the person piloting the craft, and make them crash it. It worked somewhat...

"We got a Huntress!" Roman said, when one of his allies came to the back, as Roman goes to the cockpit to take control of the bullhead.

My eyes widened to see the same woman, that I had in my nightmare when I was five years old. Amber eyes, red dress that glowed, and could shoot fire. I started to power up my ethereal aura, giving me more power.

Summoning a huge amount of swords, that floated around me, I threw them all at the woman, as she was easily injured from the barrage of swords. I wasn't aiming for the bullhead anymore. My target was now that woman.

Before I could continue, the woman that was with us, moved us out of harm's way and gave the enemy enough time to get away.

My ethereal aura faded away, to save my reserves up.

"Who are you? Your attacks were so awesome, you didn't need to use your weapon!" Ruby said, making me smirk.

I put my hood down, making Ruby look at me in surprise.

"Hello, Rubes, it's been a while hasn't it?" I asked, with that smirk still on my face.

* * *

 **EX: Here's the long await second chapter of RWBY: Ethereal Power, and I let the story get to the beginning canon part of the actual series, but either way it has been altered. I am sure a lot of you have questions regarding the story, and Zaron's abilities. So please bear with me, here.**

 **A/N 1: Why did the Dark Etherium control Miya? It's because Zaron is the Dark Etherium's enemy. I am going to say it now, Miya is not Zaron's enemy but the Dark Etherium is. Or longtime rival for a better term.**

 **A/N 2: Why does Zaron know so many ways to use his aura? Okay, it's because he has been training for a long time, to not just learn to fight with his power, or gift, but also to be able to manipulate and create weapons out of etherium. I get it, it kinda seems overpowered, but there is a limit. There won't be anything like he will use a skill that is too strong, unless it is a last resort.**

 **A/N 3: Why the two year timeskip to when Zaron is 15 years old? I wanted the story to get to the canon parts of the actual show, but don't worry it won't always be canon, since as I said before, I have a couple ideas in mind for interesting chapters.**

 **A/N 4: Why did you make Zaron hide his presence to Ruby and Yang until now? Well it's because I wanted it to be a really awesome surprise or great entrance if you look at it that way.**

 **If you are enjoying the story so far, remember to leave a review, favorite, or follow it to keep up to date with the story.**

 ***DBS OST- Next Episode Preview (Universe Survival Arc)***

 **Glynda: Do you two know how much trouble you are in?**

 **Zaron: No not really, if we didn't do anything than who would?**

 **Yang: I am so proud of my little brother and sister! They are coming to Beacon with me!**

 **Miya: Oh Zaron!**

 **Ruby: Hey bro, who's that?**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ethereal Power:**

 _ **Return of Miya**_

 **Zaron: Excuse me for a second, you two.**

 **Zaron: Miya what are you doing here?**

 **Miya: I don't think I told you did I? I am going to Beacon just like you!**


	5. Chapter 3: Return of Miya

**Chapter 3: Return of Miya**

 **EX: Hello again everyone, and welcome to Chapter 3 of my RWBY: Ethereal Power fanfic. Where we last left off, Zaron finally showed his face to his little sister Ruby, but what will happen next? You will have to find out! Now onto new reviews!**

 **kyrogue23: So there is something that can combat Zaron's power? And I would like it more if Zaron was trying to fight Cinder so she can see him as a threat.**

 **Response: Yes Miya is a little bit stronger when she is controlled by the dark etherium, but don't worry after that Miya will be friends with Zaron, and a little bit later having a relationship. And for Zaron fighting Cinder, well she will see him as a threat later on, when Zaron and his friends go after the White Fang and Roman, one of her select few. I was thinking of making Roman talk about Zaron to Cinder, and she will put him on a hit list if you put it that way later as well. Not that she doesn't see him as a threat already, since they got away in the airship. She will be curious of his power.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be changing this story for mature audiences, because there will be lemons, blood, gore, etc. Not yet, but I will. Keep in mind, that it will become that way permanently.**

 **Just remember I do not own RWBY, all I own is my OCs! Remember to favorite, follow or leave a review if you like the story so far!**

* * *

 **Zaron's POV**

"Hello Rubes, it's been a while, hasn't it?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

I stared at her eyes, and they told me that she was awestruck, but I could also tell that she was extremely happy to see me after so long. Before I could react, she tackled me in a bear hug, using her semblance.

"Look at you Ruby, you're not the only one who is surprised, but I am surprised as well. I can't believe how much you changed." I said, hugging her back.

"Hey, I would say the same about you mister." Ruby said, letting go. We both chuckled a little.

"I hate to interrupt your reunion, but I need to have a chat with the both of you." The woman said, as now we were in one of the questioning rooms of the Vale Police Station. Both me and my sister, looked disappointed. I was not just disappointed. I had several feelings going on. One, regret... two, anger... three, revenge.

Number one was because of what happened just before, because we are in trouble. Two was because Glynda as her name is called, let the enemy get away. And the most important one is revenge, it might not be exact revenge, like that Cinder did anything, but the aura around her wasn't pleasant, and I could tell that she did something bad to someone who was innocent. For a long time, I tried to believe my nightmare was true, that Cinder and that other woman Salem killed Summer Rose, our mom.

But the answer was simple, she went on a mission and never came back. The only thing I could guess was that a grimm could have killed her, even if she was an excellent Huntress. The reason if that woman was Cinder, is that my nightmare still goes through my head, like a vision. Every time it's different. That's why I want to kill her. I want to get rid of my haunting nightmare, once and for all.

I snapped out of my thoughts, when I felt a smack from Glynda's wand. Then a man walked in, holding a mug with a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose... and Zaron Rose, you both have silver eyes." He said, leaning in to look at both of our faces.

"Okayyy." I said, creeped out a little.

Now I felt like I was being ignored, since they were going to interrogate my sister first. Then I started to shudder in fear, remembering something.

 _'Oh god, Yang is going to kill me when she sees me again... well maybe. But what do I know?'_ My gut told me that, and if my gut says that, then I know it's true, or close to being true. I just listened to what Ruby had to say to the headmaster of Beacon Academy, which he revealed not too long ago. Ozpin...

My sister looked at me sitting there, standing there, than looked at Ozpin and Glynda.

"Are you planning to talk to my brother too?" She asked.

"Yes, miss Rose, but I will need to talk with him in private." Ozpin told my sister, and Ruby looked at me worried.

"Don't worry Rubes, I will be fine. Take my word for it." I told her, and she sighed leaving me, Glynda and Ozpin in the room to talk.

"Now, young man, I can see that your fighting abilities, are unlike anyone's I have ever seen. Except for a certain girl, that I think you know, that has the other version of your necklace." Oz said, surprising me.

"Wait! Are you telling me, you already enrolled Miya to Beacon?" I asked.

"Correct, and I must say that she did talk about you a lot. My question is, how did you get one of the most destructive and most powerful relics known to Remnant? I take it, you didn't find it?" Ozpin asked me.

"No, my mother gave it to me when I was five years old, before she died." I said, getting sad, as I remember what happened, when I heard the news.

"Interesting, and do you know the history of The Etherium?" Ozpin asked.

"No, I didn't even know there was a history." I answered.

"Well I will tell you Zaron, what is Etherium and how was it made? Do you know the story of the maidens?"

"Yes, I remember my mom read me a fairy tale about 4 maidens, one for each season. The Summer Maiden, The Winter Maiden, The Fall Maiden and lastly the Spring Maiden." I said.

"Correct, but what if I told you that the maidens are not just a fairy tale? They exist here, in Remnant." He said, shocking me.

"Really? Okay, but what about the Etherium?" I asked, curious.

"Ah yes, the Etherium. One day, the maidens created a material that was the strongest known material in Remnant out of pure aura, they called it Etherium. Just remember at this time, there was no Dark or Light Etherium. They were combined, at first. But there was a problem... the old man they each helped, turned on them. He became a God of Darkness, and one day he took the Etherium, and separated them into two crystals. One that he corrupted with dark energy, and one that was left with light energy." Ozpin explained.

"So that's why the crystals were separated?" I asked.

"Yes, because if they were put together again, the Light Etherium, would be corrupted by the Dark Etherium." Ozpin paused "But I understand you had some training in controlling this power, correct?"

"Yes, just like Ruby, our uncle trained me to fight it, control it. I am still learning to manipulate it, and to create weapons that I can use to my advantage." I told them.

"Well how about if you come to my school? I understand since you have been training for 8 years, but some more training and instruction couldn't hurt? Right?" Ozpin asked.

I can tell from the sincerity, in his voice that he meant that. "Okay Ozpin, sure."

* * *

 **Zaron's POV, a week later**

"Owww..." I said, rubbing my arm, that was punched hard by Yang.

We were now on the airship, and Yang was mad. But at least she wasn't mad enough to beat the absolute crap out of me.

"Serves you right, bro. I haven't seen you in so long, I had to punish you." Yang told me, angry.

"Well sorry, but hey at least I kept my promise. You know about writing letters to you two." I said, trying to make her feel better.

"Alright, I forgive you, bro! Sorry I hit you like that." She said hugging the life out of me.

"Yeah...okay, but could you ease your grip on me? Please? You're crushing my body..."

"Oops sorry!" Yang said, letting go of me.

"It's fine, okay." I said, when suddenly I heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"Oh Zaron..."

I didn't want to look where I heard that voice. My sisters were curious, and decided to ask me who that was.

"Hey bro, who's that?" Ruby asked.

"Excuse me for a second, you two." I knew who it was, but I didn't want to believe it. I know that Oz, told me that she would be enrolling here, but come on. Miya, the one that has the Dark Etherium. Miya, the one I saved from the dark energy that controlled her. I can already tell this is going to be a hassle. The thing was, I looked at the girl in awe, now.

"I am so proud of him, becoming a man. Plus that girl is a hottie." Yang said, making Ruby's face red.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted, embarrassed.

She looked extremely different. Her white hair was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue dress shirt with a white skirt. And I gotta say, her ahem bust was a little bit bigger than Yang's now than before when I met her.

"Wow..." I muttered with a small blush on my face. She was stunning.

"Zaron! Oh am I glad to see you!" Miya exclaimed, hugging me.

"H-hey relax. Miya, wow you changed a lot, in a good way." I told her, and now it was her time to get embarrassed. We were both visibly blushing.

"T-thank you, Zaron."

"Well, it was great to see you Miya, but I um have to go talk to my sisters." I said, trying to leave, when I felt her grip onto my arm.

"No, it's been two years, Zaron. I missed seeing you since that day. Come on, talk to me."

I could tell, that she was disappointed that I didn't see her for the past two years. Well not exactly, disappointed, but sad that I didn't say hi to her. But how could I? I don't even know where she lives. Sure, it bugged me at times, the location where she lived. I wanted to know that, but I was training with my dad for two more years so I have more experience with my aura.

Again, I didn't train all the time, I had some off time to relax, and I wanted to see how Miya was doing then, after I drained the dark entity from her body. There is one thing I have to say now, which is... Miya has changed a lot, and she is visibly goddamn sexy.

We were now getting out of the airship, looking at the amazing school and the grounds around it. It was seriously a modern marvel, if you can call it that.

"Wow, this is different from Signal." I said, in awe. I looked over at Miya who was smiling, and I started to stare, remembering what I thought earlier.

 _'GAHHH! What am I thinking? I am not ready for that just yet! I am only 15 goddamn it!'_ I thought in my head, embarrassed, when I felt an arm on my shoulder. It was Yang.

"So bro, who's this? Your girlfriend~?" She asked, mocking me and Miya.

"No Yang! Stop! You are sometimes just as bad as Dad! Her name is Miya, and I haven't seen her in a long time." I told her, embarrassed.

"Oh come on. I am not that bad!" Yang said, with a grin on her face. "Anyways, I am going to leave with my friends. Bye. Hopefully you and Miya have a great time together~" Yang said, running off towards the courtyard with weird shadow people, that I guess she called her 'friends'.

"We're not a couple!" Me and Miya said in unison. We looked at each other for a few seconds, realizing we said that at the same time, and looked away from each other with a blush on our faces.

I spotted Ruby, standing in front of a white haired girl, that was shaking a bottle of fire dust in front of her. She was yelling at my sister, for some stupid reason, I am sure. She looked the part to be royalty, and as I know, kids raised as royalty are always brats. Not trying to be mean of course, well kinda, if they are mean to someone I know. Like Ruby.

What I am trying to say is royalty, always get what they want. She is probably 'daddy's precious little girl', but then again, I don't know that, do I? I sighed.

"Miya, gimmie a sec to talk to this girl, that's being mean to Ruby. I have a bone to pick with her, if she thinks she can do that." I said, and Miya quickly nodded. I slowly walked over to their chat, after Ruby sneezed fire dust. Honestly I wasn't surprised, since the princess was shaking the vial before, which was kinda stupid if you ask me. The girl should have realized that she did that.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl said, to my sister Ruby.

"I'm really really sorry." Ruby said, apologizing.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little too young to be attending Beacon?"

Ruby was lost for words, at what this girl said, and now I am going to snap pretty soon, if daddy's little girl is going to insult my sister more. But as I learned from Qrow and from my dad, even though Tai still kinda has a short temper. That anger is a short fuse, which means it doesn't last long and it doesn't help.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" She said.

Both me and my sister were fed up, with her constant insults. Ruby was about to speak up, when I stepped in front of her, with my ethereal aura violently surging.

"HEY! Nobody ever talks to my sister like that!" I said, angry. The thing that shocked the girl, was my aura and my necklace.

"Oh yeah, and who do you think you are!? Her brother!?"

"Your damn right, I am, and as I said nobody ever talks to her like that, unless they have a death wish! Sure, I have never been there for her, ever since we were 5, but that ends NOW. If I were you, Ice Queen, I would stop and walk away right now, or else, you are getting a one way ticket to pain and a lot of it. Cause I don't know the word mercy, whenever someone insults one of my family." I said, shocking the girl.

"Zaron..." Ruby said, surprised by my sudden outburst. Miya was also surprised by my outburst as well.

"It's heiress, actually." A feminine voice nearby said. Me and the others looked at her holding the vial of fire dust. She had long black hair, a bow, amber eyes. She was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front of it. Underneath that, is a white sleeveless undershirt, with white shorts that had zippers on the front of each leg for some reason, don't know why. She also wore low heel boots, with full stockings.

 _'Why do I have the feeling this girl is hiding something?'_ I thought, feeling her energy, with my aura.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition!"

 _'Heh... look at that, I was right about her being a bratty rich girl.'_ I thought with a smirk. It's not that I didn't hear about the Schnee Dust Company, it's just that I didn't care for it, since it wasn't my problem. I mean I understand that they mine dust, and all, but hey they don't make dust. At least I don't think so.

"The same company responsible for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Ruby started to chuckle, and I had a grin form onto my face. The Ice Queen, now known as 'Weiss' got extremely angry at what the girl said.

"How dare you! The nerve of...UGHHH!" Weiss got up in the girl's face taking that vial of fire dust, and stomped off into the distance.

"It would be even more funny, if she had a temper tantrum, cause that Weiss is not nice." I said, making Ruby giggle and Miya laugh.

"Wow, that pun was better than one of Yang's." Ruby told me.

"Wait she makes puns? I didn't know that." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah she does, but they are horrible. Anyways, welcome to Beacon, me." Ruby said, dropping onto the concrete gently, looking up at the sky.

"Oh come on Rubes, it ain't that bad." I told her, when we saw a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a strange kind of armor, over his clothing walk over.

He helped Ruby up, and we all asked the same question.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" We asked simultaneously.

The guy chuckled nervously a little, "Yeah, it's because I have motion sickness."

"I'm Ruby, and this is my brother Zaron and his girlfriend Miya." Ruby told him.

"Oh for the love of Monty, we are not a couple!" I said, before looking at Miya, then looking away from her again with my face red.

"I'm Jaune." The boy said, ignoring what I said.

"Well, I will see you later Rubes, me and Miya have to talk. We haven't seen each other in two years, so yeah, ciao." I said, walking off around the school with Miya.

"So what have you been doing for the past two years since you met me?" Miya asked, curious.

"I stayed at home, and trained my ethereal aura. Doing what my uncle taught me." I told her.

"Oh? And this uncle of yours? Who is he?"

I didn't mind telling her about my uncle, since he is a professional huntsman, kinda like a legend so to speak.

"He's pretty much the uncle that taught me everything I know about fighting. He taught me how to control this ethereal power, and to make my ethereal reserves much larger, so I can use it for extended periods of time. But there is a side to him, that grew on me a little, not all out but a little." I explained.

"What would that be?" Miya asked, as we kept walking aimlessly around.

"His perverted side, it grew on me a little. I didn't want to tell you this, since you are a girl and all, but lying would make it worse. I apologize, for staring at you, it's because of being influenced by my uncle. He's also a bad influence sometimes." I said, with a sigh.

"It's fine, I accept your apology. Anyways why is he a bad influence?" She asked.

I looked at the skies above, and remembered something when I was only 8 years old.

"Well I remember when I was 8, we went to a bar, and he took me with him. I was scared, but slowly I got used to it, cause my uncle drinks alcohol. Anyways, when I was 8, he got drunk, and bought me alcohol to drink it. I refused several times, because my parents taught and raised me better than that. So later, he beat the crap out of me for disobeying him. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't in the right mindset at the time, cause he was still drunk when he beat me. So yeah, my uncle is a pervert drunk, if that is the correct term for him. He isn't bad in any way though, he cared about me on our long trip. The only reason he beat me up was cause you know he wasn't himself. It still kinda scared me to disobey him again, even if he isn't my dad." I said.

"That's awful! Treating an 8-year old like that. He should be ashamed of what he did to you. I'm sorry Zaron, do you want a hug?" Miya asked, and my face started to heat up, looking at her.

"What? N-no. I'm okay, it's fine. Either way, he is a great uncle. He taught me how to use a scythe, as a weapon. I have to say as a teacher, sometimes he was pretty strict, but he meant well." I said, with a small smile on my face.

"You seem to like him." Miya said, seeing my smile.

"Well he was okay, not really who I wanted to be with, unless it was training. But now that training was worth it."

I looked around and we were standing in front of the entrance to the academy. There were several students standing around in the auditorium, as we walked in. Something was definitely going on.

"Hey Zaron, I saved a spot for you and your girlfriend!" Yang said, making us blush again.

"Yang! She is not my girlfriend!" I said, as I went to my spot with Miya next to me.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, bro. I do have to say you picked a hottie though!" Yang said, embarrassing me even more.

"YANG! Stop!" Ruby said, with her face as red as her hood.

"Anyways, how's your first day going you two?" Yang asked me and Ruby.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby asked

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?"

 _'Well fire yeah, but how can Rubes think there was some ice? It was literally fire dust! Uh oh, I see Weiss nearby, and she doesn't look happy. Hell I don't think she ever looked happy since me and Ruby got here.'_ I thought.

Yang started to smirk, "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Uh no Yang, she's not." I spoke up, getting into their conversation.

Ruby scoffed, when I saw Weiss behind her. "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again. Zaron tried to stop her from yelling at me, and I told her I was really really sorry. I just wanted her to stop."

"YOU!" Weiss shouted, making Ruby jump into my arms.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby said, afraid.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss said.

"Oh my god, you really exploded..." Yang said, trailing off.

"Uh Rubes, could you get down now, please?" I asked, thinking this situation was awkward.

"O-oh yeah right." Ruby said, getting down.

"It was an accident!" She exclaimed, when Weiss holds up a pamphlet that had to do with dust. I didn't really care what it was called, and it doesn't mean that I didn't read it. I know how to read. Ruby asked what that thing that Weiss was showing her. As Weiss listed off the policies, her voice started to get high pitched with every word. I would be just as confused, since she read it so fast I couldn't keep track of what she was saying.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely?" Ruby said, unsure of herself.

Weiss handed the pamphlet to Ruby, "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

"Rude..." I muttered.

I wanted to do something, but I would make a scene, and I don't want to make a scene. I don't really care if this girl is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, we are going to have some problems later in the future. I looked at her, clenching my fist. Miya put her hand on my shoulder moving her head no, and I stopped.

 _'This isn't over, Weiss. Nobody ever talks to one of my family members that way.'_ I thought, still angry.

"Look uh, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang tried to make the situation much better than the way it was.

Ruby got rid of that pamphlet, and acted like she just met the snow princess. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." Weiss said to my sister, sarcastically.

Jaune the boy I met before, overheard what Weiss said.

"Wow, really!?" Ruby asked excited.

Weiss gave her a deadpanned glare, "No..."

Our attention was drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is standing, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

I noticed some of the students started to talk to each other, about what he just said.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said, leaving the stage.

 _'Well as people say, knowledge is power, but knowledge is not everything. Smart man.'_ I thought with a smile.

Glynda steps up to the microphone, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of off..." Yang said.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Why did you think he was not there?" I asked, curious but I was interrupted by Jaune who walked over to us.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." That made Weiss facepalm.

* * *

 **Zaron's POV, The First Night at Beacon**

Me and Ruby were laying down next to each other, when Yang crashed in between us on her sleeping bag.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said.

Ruby was writing in a journal, not looking at Yang. "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though. Except for you, bro."

"I know I do!" Yang said purring as she looked at other guys walking by, and looked at Zaron's chiseled body, with a couple small scars.

"Bro! Those scars make you look sexy~" Yang told me, when I covered my naked chest.

"Don't get any ideas, Yang! Anyways, Ruby whatcha writing?" I asked, curious of her notebook in front of her as she bit on the eraser at the end of her pencil.

"Oh, a letter back to the gang at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." She said, making me smile.

"That sounds cool." I said, when Yang sat next to me saying what Ruby was doing was cute, and a pillow hit her in the face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take any of my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby said.

"I wouldn't say you don't know anyone. You know me, Jaune, Miya. Maybe not miss ice princess." I said, before hearing Weiss somewhere nearby "I heard that!"

"Yeah whatever, I don't care Weiss!" I told her, releasing a bit of pent up anger.

"Look Ruby, my point is, you have...well two friends, already. I probably don't count since I am your brother. I mean sure there might be some students here, that downright are mean, rude, and most likely like Weiss. But trust me sis, you must have friends all around you, they just haven't met you yet." I explained.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, bro." Yang told me.

I noticed Miya walking out of the bathroom in green pajamas, with her ponytail gone. I have to say she was more appealing now, than she was with that ponytail.

"I see you like what your girlfriend looks like without her ponytail~" Yang said, teasing me.

"Knock it off, Yang! I do not!" I exclaimed with my face red.

"Yeah sure, but your face tells me that is not true. Besides, she is coming this way." Yang said, alerting me to Miya's presence as she was now standing in front of me sitting down on my sleeping bag. While I was going to chat with Miya, my sisters went to talk with that girl before this morning, with the bow in her hair.

Right now, Miya had her sleeping bag next to me. It was WAY too much of a coincidence, that she was going to do this. She didn't even ask me, she just decided to do this.

"Uh Miya, what are you doing?" I asked, because I knew it was too much of a coincidence, and it was kinda like she was stalking me. Not that I didn't like the attention, but it's not like when we met a few years ago.

"I'm sleeping next to you, what is there a problem?"

"N-no not at all." I said, with a small blush.

Pretty soon, everyone went to sleep. Even my sisters, who before were arguing with Weiss. I couldn't sleep because of one person. I get that she hasn't seen me in so long, but it's starting to get ridiculous. Miya...

After about a couple more minutes, I fell asleep, waiting for our initiation to begin the next morning...

* * *

 **EX: Wow this is the biggest chapter I have ever done for one of my fanfics! Hopefully you enjoyed it! Now a big update that I am going to tell everyone that has been reading this so far, is I made new and redesigned drawings of Zaron and now Miya. I gotta say one of the best drawings I did, was Miya with her ponytail. And no, they have not been made into digital art...yet. And yes the outfit that Miya wore when they got to Beacon is her 'casual' outfit. I still want to draw her in the Beacon uniform, and Zaron as well, keeping his cape and hood. In the picture I drew, of her in her casual attire, she looked embarrassed (Imagine, those anime scenes, where a girl gets ready for a date, and the boy looks at her amazed when she arrives. She starts to blush, and blah blah blah you get the point) That's basically what I made Miya do, when Zaron stared at her on the ship. It wasn't just because she was hot, but it was also because she looked different from two years ago. Explanation time!**

 **A/N 1: The story of the maidens is different? Why? Well that's because I wanted some lore to fit into MY RWBY story. So yeah the story of the maidens was altered.**

 **A/N 2: Zaron has a problem with Weiss? Well this one I don't need to explain much, but the reason why Zaron has a problem with her, is cause she insulted Ruby, even though she just met his sister. I am thinking there should be a special chapter, where Zaron fights Weiss.**

 **A/N 3: Qrow beat up Zaron? As Zaron explained, Qrow was drunk, and he isn't himself when he is drunk. At the time, Qrow didn't have a huge tolerance for alcohol. And also he beat up Zaron, cause he wasn't a woman, or girl. Zaron is a boy, but he was also 8 at that time. It wasn't just this time that Qrow beat Zaron up. There were about 4 more beatings, all while Zaron sustained getting scars from his uncle.**

 **A/N 4: Miya sticking with Zaron? Okay they are friends now, but due to Miya being away from Zaron for so long. She wants to stay by his side, and I don't mean in the girlfriend way. That will come later, maybe after they get teams.**

 **If you are enjoying the story so far, remember to leave a review, follow or favorite the story to keep up to date with the story!**

 ***DBS OST- Next Episode Preview (Universe Survival Arc)***

 **Zaron: Okay need to find someone, need to find someone...**

 **Miya: Zaron! Oh am I glad that I found you!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ethereal Power:**

 _ **Team of Two (Part 1)**_

 **Zaron: Oh crap...**


	6. Chapter 4: Team of Two (Part 1)

**Chapter 4: Team of Two (Part 1)**

 **EX: Hello again everyone and welcome to Chapter 4 of my RWBY: Ethereal Power fanfic! Last time, Miya has returned, and is going to Beacon with Zaron. The initiation will begin today, and what will happen to Zaron? Let's find out! Now onto reviews!**

 **kyrogue23: I really want to see Zaron fight Weiss and the perfect moment for that would be after their class with Port. So it will be him and Miya in a two person team and here I thought he would have his own four person team to lead like Ruby.**

 **Response: Don't worry, Zaron will fight Weiss and that would be a great idea to put the fight in at that time. And yes, it will be him and Miya as a two person team. I originally went with that Zaron would be on the same team as his sisters. Maybe I will make it so Zaron is on two teams. His own and Ruby's. Anyways the reason why I made Zaron and Miya a two person team, and they would have their own room and everything, is cause they have the etherium necklaces. It's not because I wanted them to be paired together yet. They are the etherium wielders, so I thought they could stick together as a team.**

 **Traveler D Eclipse: I'm loving this story and hope you keep up the good work!**

 **Response: Thank you so much! I appreciate the support! And don't worry, I will!**

 **I do not own RWBY, all I own is my OCs!**

* * *

 **Zaron's Nightmare**

 _I was running through the same forest, when I was 5 years old, in my nightmare. I am having another one right now, and it's way different. The landscape and environment were the same. I started to see dead bodies, and corpes hanging from tree branches with rope, some stabbed with spears. Horrified, I stumbled and fell onto the ground, when I saw the ground cracking beneath me. I couldn't react in time, when it finally collapsed. I fell on my butt, and saw that I was in a cave I never saw before._

 _It wasn't normal... the space was so dark I couldn't see anything. I could hear something in the darkness, moving._

 _"Who's there!? Show yourself!" I shouted in the cave, as my voice echoed._

 _Out of the blue, Ruby appeared in front of me with a struck match in her hand, and her face emotionless._

 _"Hey Ruby, what's wrong?" I asked, when I witnessed my sister, fall to a pile of bones in front of me._

 _"No! no no no!" I said, kneeling down to pick them up. Again I heard something in the darkness, but this time it was someone laughing. The noise got closer and closer and closer, until it stopped. Tears streamed down from my eyes, as I saw Ruby's bones in front of me, with her Crescent Rose in broken pieces._

 _"Ruby! This isn't real!" I said to myself._

 _Then Miya, Yang, Mom, appeared in front of me, looking the same as Ruby with an emotionless face. I went to hug them, but suddenly they melted, and their ashes remained._

 _I fell on my knees, staring at the piles in horror._

 _"NO! NO! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, releasing my ethereal aura to new heights. Blue ethereal energy started to leak out from my silver eyes, as I saw who was responsible, near the edge of the entrance to this cave._

 _Cinder..._

* * *

 **Zaron's POV, in the morning.**

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I could see ethereal energy leaking from my eyes, it looked like blue fire. I put my hand over my right eye, even though it was leaking from both eyes. The reason why I tried to cover my eyes, is cause this blue fire is something I have never saw before. Even though I have trained for a long time, nothing like this has ever happened, or I probably didn't realize that it happened.

The strange thing about the ethereal energy leaking from my eyes, is that it didn't hurt. Like what I mean by it 'hurting' is that it looks like it's burning my eyes from the inside out, but I can tell this is something new that my ethereal aura can do. Since I got extremely angry and traumatized in my nightmare before, I can only guess that this is the result from that. Whenever I get extremely angry, my eyes leak ethereal energy.

That vision was new, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen. I looked over at Miya, then at Ruby and Yang on the other side of me in their sleeping bags still sleeping soundly.

 _'I swear I will not let any of you die, if I did, I would never forgive myself.'_ I thought, now serious.

These nightmares are starting to haunt me, now since I know what Cinder actually looks like. Well a little bit, because she was hidden from view inside that bullhead. I heard some commotion somewhere nearby, from a orange haired girl, who had a really talkative personality if you ask me, but I quickly ignored it. I started to get dressed, mostly cause I couldn't get my mind off of that nightmare, and for some reason the ethereal energy leaking out of my eyes wouldn't stop.

"Maybe there's a reason for this..." I muttered, before the day started to move on.

* * *

 **Later...**

Me, Ruby, Yang and Miya were all at our lockers, grabbing our weapons. Miya didn't have a weapon, and used her aura to cover for that.

The energy leaking from my eyes, did not stop.

"Hey Zaron, what's up with your eyes?" Miya asked.

"I don't know... this was something that started when I woke up this morning."

Today was the day... the initiation to get teams. We start in Emerald Forest, which is filled with grimm. I am curious to see what Oz planned for us. Suddenly, as I talked with Miya the energy leaking from my eyes started to fade.

"Finally it went away. Jeez, I never saw that when I trained." I said.

"Hmm, maybe it's something that gives your crystal more power. I don't know, but it's a possibility right?" Miya asked.

"Yeah..." I muttered, with a sigh.

"Bro, you and your girlfriend seem to be getting along really well." Yang, said teasing me once again.

"Seriously? Yang, can your teasing ever end? We are not a couple!" I told her, as my face became red, and so did Miya's.

"Yeah, keep saying that, and before we know it, you will end up as a couple."

I looked over to see Weiss with a redhead girl, wearing some kind of armor. Gritting my teeth, when my aura blazed like a raging fire.

"Excuse me, but I have a bone to pick with Weiss." I said, with venom in my voice, walking over to the two people in question.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known-individual such as yourself!" Weiss asked.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"That sounds grand!" Pyrrha responded happily.

"Great!" Weiss said, now having an evil smile on her face.

 _'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'_ She thought, when her train of thought was interrupted by a shout.

"WEISS!" I yelled, appearing in front of her and Pyrrha, with anger visible on my face, and the ethereal energy leaking from my eyes, again.

She grimaced, "Ughh, you again?"

"Uh oh, um should we watch? Or stop our brother?" Ruby asked, worried.

"Trust me, sis, he won't go that far." Yang said, as they watched me with Miya.

"Ruby, what's going on with Weiss and your brother?" Jaune asked.

"Just watch..." Ruby told him.

"Yeah, your damn right, it's me again! I have a bone to pick with you, since you insulted my sister! I am their brother Zaron Rose! You want to know why I am angry? Is cause you Ice princess, thought it was right to insult Ruby! I don't give a damn, if you are the heir to the dust company, that was uncalled for! Since I saw you yesterday, you looked the part to be 'daddy's little girl', I am sure you are, and you are part of a rich family, considering your company mines dust. After we get our teams, I wish to duel you." I said, shocking Pyrrha and Weiss at my statement.

"Is that so? Well then, it will be an easy victory... for me." Weiss said, confident of herself.

"Oh really? See I don't think you know the full extent of my etherium necklace. It gives me power beyond imagination." I said, smirking, with my arms crossed.

"You truly think you can beat me in a duel?" Weiss asked, not believing me.

"Oh... I know I can. My decision is final and I am going to enjoy to make you suffer, for insulting my sister." I told her, walking away.

I heard something fly towards the back of my head. I knew it was Pyrrha's weapon, and I grabbed it. My aura surrounded her weapon, and I threw it back into the ground in front of them.

"Next time, Weiss, if you try that again... I will show no mercy. Got that?" I told her, angry. They both nodded, seeing how serious I was.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda told us, on the intercom.

My sisters and Miya approached me along with Jaune.

"Bro, look at you, already picking a fight with her." Yang said.

"She deserves what's coming to her, since she insulted Ruby." I said, my expression softening.

"I can deal with her insults bro! There is no need for you to help me! I want to be her friend..." Ruby spoke up, shocking me.

"Are you serious? She will be hard to crack." I said, knowing how much of a rude and stubborn person she is.

"Come on, let's go, bye you three." I said to Miya.

Without any other thoughts running through my head, I took Miya's hand, walking to the cliff.

"Z-zaron..." Miya called.

"Yeah, what Miya?" I asked.

"Y-you're holding my hand." Miya said, with her face as red as a tomato.

I quickly took my hand away from hers, with a blush on my face as well.

"S-sorry..." I said, embarrassed.

"I-it's fine! Now let's get to the cliff and start our initiation." Miya told me, and I nodded.

* * *

 **Later, at Beacon Cliff...**

We were standing close to the edge of the cliff, all of us, standing in a line across from each other. Miya stood next to me on the right side, for reasons unknown. My sisters were standing on the left side of me as well.

 _'Seriously Oz? What are you planning? I bet this isn't what you had in mind.'_ I asked myself, confused on why my dear old friend Miya is here standing close to me, and my sisters next to me also.

The ethereal energy that leaked from my eyes started to fade just now, but I was still confused on why it happened. When I was training with Qrow, I don't recall him ever seeing this, or me ever seeing this. Last I remember, Qrow did not say something about things like this. He trained me to use this aura and told me some things about the etherium itself. What he didn't tell me, is what Ozpin told me.

That etherium was created out of pure aura, from the maidens. I think the reason why my mom never told me, is cause I was too young to understand that, and I agree. I probably wouldn't remember that info after I became 5 anyways.

We weren't standing on solid ground, but instead standing on silver tiles. Ozpin started to speak, while Glynda next to him holding a tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." Glynda said.

Ruby was confused at first, but then quickly understood what she meant by that. I was listening intently to what they were both telling us, not missing one detail.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin told us, making Ruby groan.

Even though I like learning things, what I don't like is long lectures. Not saying all of them are boring, but some of them, are...not okay.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

 _'Well shit! That certainly sucks, and why do I feel like I am being watched by someone standing next to me?'_ I thought, before looking over at Miya, who faced the forest down below, paying no attention to me.

Ruby screamed out WHATTTT!?

Well this is okay, but some of it is not okay. Like for example, what if, keyword 'if' my team was 3 girls and I am the only boy on the team. Or it could be worse, much worse, there could be a team of two. Me and a girl sharing a room. Oh god, could it get any worse than that? If that happens, I am going to have to make some rules. Really strict rules...

 _'Hopefully I will have a 4 person team. Cause I really don't want to make rules...'_ I thought, staring at Miya with my face red. I looked away, focusing on the situation at hand.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said, making Jaune scared.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

Jaune raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said, as all of us took a stance. I crouched low, with Miya the same way. Me and Miya were launched into the skies above Emerald Forest, along with some of the other students in different spots. Being airborne, I looked around the forest, to give me a mental map, so I can find the temple easily. I couldn't find it, except for a couple cracked stones where I expected it to be.

 _'Great now I am going into the Emerald Forest, blind. Well it can't get any worse.'_ I thought.

As soon as I was close to the ground, I landed onto the hard ground with my glowing fist punching it, creating a small crater. I got up, to search my surroundings.

"Okay okay, trees, trees, trees! If this was a maze, I could easily get lost in it, but I am glad it's not." I muttered to myself.

I heard rustling, in a bush nearby, so I decided to investigate it, with my ethereal aura on guard.

"Ruby? Is that you?" I asked, getting no answer. Instead, a small Ursa came out, coming towards me.

"No freaking way. A baby Ursa? What the hell?" I asked confused, looking around.

"If this is a young Ursa, then where's t-" I stopped my question, hearing loud growling behind me. Slowly turning my head, towards the source, I saw a huge Ursa standing on it's hind legs, towering above me with its teeth bared.

"Well there's the mommy, and I gotta say she's very angry." I said, surprised, before dodging it's claw swipe, teleporting far away from it, so I had some distance to fight it. I pulled out Xeno Rose, in its sniper/shotgun mode, ready to battle, along with my ethereal aura surging through my body. It came charging towards me, as it's cub ran away to keep itself safe. I ran away from it, in a circle aiming my weapon at the Ursa, shooting several sniper bullets at it's face and chest. An idea popped in my head, and I decided to put it into action.

"Hopefully this will work!" I said, before putting my weapon away, and charging towards the Ursa with only my bare hands. The Ursa rammed into me, or so she thought, as the creature screamed in agony, when I pulled out one of the jagged spikes on its back. I jumped down in front of it, and since it was still dealing with that pain.

"Let's see how you like this stabbed into your belly!" I told the Ursa, holding the small spike in my hands. I gotta say, it wasn't that heavy, considering I picked a small one, but it was lethal and sharp. I could probably make this into a weapon. But I had to focus on the mother Ursa, I had to finish this, while she is still in pain. I lunged at the Ursa's stomach, puncturing it severely with the jagged spike. I pulled it out, with blood dripping from the wound it endured, as well as on the tip of the spike.

The Ursa roared in pain, but now it was moving around, aimlessly swiping its claws at the air. It wasn't blind, but it did go berserk. I pulled out Xeno Rose again, in its scythe form, slashing the Ursa's hind legs off in a fast manner. Moving quickly, as it fell on its jagged spiky back, I jumped into the air, with that spike I used from before, raised above me. I gave an almighty battle cry, impaling its head with one of the spikes on its back. It's remains stayed there, as I walked away, holding the spike. I was going to keep it. It was useful.

Suddenly, the small young Ursa from before, went in to attack me from above. But a bullet hit it while it was airborne, killing it. Both Ursai were dead next to each other. I looked at the baby Ursa.

 _'Hmm, can't believe that little thing would attack me? But the question is, who saved me?'_ I asked myself, looking around.

"Zaron! Yay, we are partners now!" A voice said nearby.

I knew who my partner was now, and I couldn't believe it. It was Miya, she saved me. The only thing I could think now was...

 _'Fuck, it just got worse.'_ I thought, knowing our partnership, will be more than a simple one. We have both of the etherium necklaces, of course it will be more than a 'simple partnership'

"So what now, partner?" Miya asked.

I put my hand over my forehead, so the sun wouldn't blind me, and tried to see which way was north.

"We go to the temple, and take our relics. This way..." I said with Miya following, knowing that there will be a lot more grimm on the way, to our destination. I smirked, wanting to fight.

 _'I am following your footsteps, mother... and I promise I will be a great huntsman, just as you were a great huntress. I can tell this is only the beginning of my journey...'_ I thought, walking through the forest to what I thought was the north edge of the forest, with Miya.

* * *

 **EX: Well Zaron and Miya are paired up as a team, and Zaron had his first large fight with a mother Ursa. Sorry if this is a little bit shorter, I wanted it to be short enough, so it wouldn't go through the whole initiation, since I decided to put this into two parts. Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! Explanation time, as always!**

 **A/N 1: The nightmare that Zaron had in this chapter, is it different than the ones he went through after he was 5 years old? I have to say yes, because he did say that this nightmare was disturbing. Bodies pierced through with spears, stuff like that.**

 **A/N 2: Zaron still has a problem with Weiss? Of course he would, after her rude conversation with his sister Ruby, he wanted to make her pay, and in later chapters that will happen, but as he said, it will be a duel.**

 **A/N 3: Zaron has ethereal energy leaking from his eyes? What does that mean? Well, I don't really want to spoil it, but he is going to awaken a new powerful form with his aura. That's all I am going to give out for now.**

 **A/N 4: So anger triggers the leak of Zaron's ethereal eyes? Yes, even though Zaron doesn't know that, it is what triggers the weird energy leak.**

 **A/N 5: Zaron has trained with Qrow for 8 years and they haven't seen this 'ethereal leak' in Zaron's eyes at all? Well it's because it never happened, until now, that's why Zaron is confused since it never happened before. Qrow never spoke about it, nor did his mom.**

 **A/N 6: What do these ethereal eyes look like? Okay, picture this... Zaron, as a maiden with blue flames coming from his eyes. There you go, but it doesn't mean he is a maiden. Ethereal/Etherium is not a season. So he can't be a 'maiden' like the ones that exist in Remnant.**

 **A/N 7: Is Miya starting to become more than a friend with Zaron? Well they show it, like the blushing, and stuff like that, but I will save their actual relationship, later, when they are on their team, and have been working as a team for a while.**

 **A/N 8: Zaron used one of the Ursa's own spikes from its back, to kill it? Yeah, I thought it would be cool to see this happen, and also have Zaron make the spike into a weapon of some sort.**

 **If you are enjoying the story so far, remember to leave a review, follow or favorite the story to keep up to date with it!**

 ***DBS OST- (Universe Survival Arc)***

 **Zaron: Okay we are officially lost**

 **Miya: No, look, we are close.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ethereal Power:**

 _ **Team of Two (Part 2)**_

 **Zaron: Hello everyone! Did we miss anything?**


	7. Chapter 5: Team of Two (Part 2)

**Chapter 5: Team of Two (Part 2)**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 5 of my RWBY: Ethereal Power fanfic! Last time, our hero Zaron has fell into the Emerald Forest to start his initiation, and get a team. I don't have much to say except that over the past few chapters, this story got a lot more popular, I am genuinely shocked, but already over 1,000 views in just one month! O_O! That is crazy awesome! Thanks for that, it really motivates me to make more of these for everyone to enjoy.**

 **NOTE: Okay I was thinking at some point, in this story. That a specific non-canon (not part of the show) chapter should be written at some point, and this certain chapter is when Team RWBY, JNPR and Team Etherium (Yeah I can't really think of a 2 letter word that describes the 2 person team) go to one of the beaches in Vale to swim and stuff. This won't be the only non-canon chapter, there will be several others. Like one that I had an idea where Zaron gains a disease having to do with his necklace. That's all for now, now onto reviews!**

 **kyrogue23: Zaron just showed Weiss he is not one to mess with or isn't one to hear his family get insulted by the likes of her. Great to hear that this duel will take place after Port's class because I was betting this fight will be purely one-sided like with Qrow vs Winter**

 **Response: Yes it will happen, as I promised, and I probably won't make Zaron downright kill her. He has limits too, but what I meant by a 'duel' is of course where they fight in Glynda's training arena. Whoever has the lowest aura, loses. I will make it, one of the fights where Zaron's anger goes berserk, but he doesn't go to the point of killing her.**

 **Reminder: I do not own RWBY, all I own is my OCs!**

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, Zaron's POV**

We have been walking for about ten minutes already, meeting grimm at every turn, but thanks to our etherium necklaces, they were easily vanquished. Yes, Miya is my partner now, and I gotta say I am kinda surprised that she is my teammate. But enough about that, what the real problem was, is that we are lost.

"Great, where is the temple? We haven't found anything except trees and rocks! This is so frustrating" I said, when Miya put her hand on my shoulder.

"Zaron, everything will be okay. Both of us will get through this, and we will do it as a team." She said to me, when I sighed. That helped a little bit, but not as much as I thought it would.

Me and Miya looked around to find this 'abandoned temple' and also to find our chess pieces. It's weird, that a school would decide which position you are on your team, by a chess piece, but I guess that's an interesting way of doing it. Suddenly, about 5 beowolves stopped in front of us, with their teeth bared.

"Ready Miya?" I asked, seeing her nod, as we released both of our energies to fight them with everything we had.

Miya pulled out a black sword with purplish aura emanating around it.

I pulled out Xeno Rose in it scythe mode, waiting for the beowolves to come towards us. Miya appeared below one of the beowolves that was going to pounce on me with its claws, and impaled it with her sword, throwing it's body off to the side. I decided it was time for me to make my move as well...

Pulling out that spike from earlier, I pierced a beowolf in its mask and the flesh under it, using my foot to push away the creature, as it was now on its back. In the corner of my eye, two beowolves were about to slash me with their claws, but I saw it, and dodged their attack. Turning Xeno Rose to its gun mode, I shot them both with a blast of shotgun shells, making their bodies look deformed, as they fell dead.

Back to the other beowolf, I slashed its head off with the Ursa spike, causing it to also fall dead. Miya was done with her part as well, as I looked over to see the second beowolf she killed in half.

"Okay, now, let's continue." I said, as my partner nodded, walking further into the depths of the forest, to find our relics.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"It's definitely this way" Weiss said, walking to the right of where she and Ruby were. She stopped. "I mean... this way. It's definitely this way." She walks to the left now and stops, facing Ruby.

"It's official, we passed it."

Ruby starts to get up, annoyed by her partner. "Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"I know exactly where we are going! We're going to the forest temple!"

Ruby is again annoyed, as she sighs in frustration. Weiss takes notice of this.

"Oh please, you don't know where we are either!"

"Well at least I am not acting like I know everything."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're a big stupid jerk, and that my brother was right about you!"

Weiss sighs to herself, and walks in another direction, "Just keep moving."

Ruby started to imitate Weiss in a snotty way, "Oh just keep moving! Hurry up! Watch where you're going! Why are you so bossy?"

That's when they both heard rustling in the bushes nearby, and became quiet, as they readied their weapons to fight.

Two figures came out of the bushes, revealing Zaron and Miya.

"Seems like our luck got better..." Zaron said, looking at Ruby, and then stared at Weiss, "And bad..."

"Bro!" Ruby said, charging at me, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her.

"Hey Rubes! Glad to see your okay!" Zaron said, before paying attention to Weiss.

"Ruby, let's go!" Weiss said, pulling her away from Zaron by her cape.

Zaron grit his teeth, making his ethereal energy flow around his body.

"THAT'S IT! I had enough of you Weiss! What is wrong with you acting like this to my sister?" Zaron asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!? Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to get into other people's business?" Weiss asked.

That's when Zaron looked at her wide-eyed, when shadows came over his face. The light energy around flowed around Zaron more violently, as pebbles from the ground rose up around him.

 **"Don't ever mention my mother like that! And Rubes is my sister, of course it's MY BUSINESS!"** Zaron said, in a more, deep tone, as he faced Weiss with blue glowing eyes, instead of his regular silver ones.

It scared her to see Ruby's brother like this. A large beowolf came towards them when Zaron became a blur, and went behind the beowolf with Xeno Rose's scythe mode active. The beowolf was cut in two, and more came surrounding the four. Zaron jumped high into the air, and came back down moving so fast that the others couldn't see where he was, except for Miya who watched him surprised. His movements were faster than what the naked eye could see. What Miya was seeing, is that Zaron threw Xeno Rose with unbelievable precision and accuracy, killing all of the beowolves that surrounded them with a rush of speed.

Zaron caught his weapon, as the aura around him became more calm, and his eyes reverted back to his original silver ones. He walked away from them, with Miya following him.

"Zaron? Are you okay?" Miya asked, worried.

"I'm fine Miya. It's just that when Weiss mentioned my mother, I got extremely mad. As you saw back there, I was also mad at the grimm." Zaron said, looking away from Miya.

"I-If you dont mind me asking, why did you get mad when Weiss mentioned your mother?" Miya asked him, when Zaron turned his head.

"It's a long story, but here's the simplified version. One day, Summer Rose, our mom, went out on a mission, and never came back." Miya was shocked, to now see Zaron facing her, with tears streaming from his eyes.

"She meant the world to me, our mother. I don't know if I can take it anymore." Zaron told Miya.

"What can't you take anymore?" Miya asked, when Zaron kneeled onto the ground sobbing.

"THE NIGHTMARES! Once about every week, I get a nightmare having to do with my mom's disappearance. Miya, these nightmares make me scared. Not just for my mother, but for my sisters, and everyone else I know. I just don't want any of you to die. I want the nightmares to end." Zaron explained, when Miya hugged him.

"Don't worry, Zaron. We will be okay. Everything will be fine." She said, to calm the teen down.

"How can everything be okay?" Zaron asked

"Because you, your friends, me, we are all okay, and we will be in the future." Miya said, patting his back.

"I hope you are right." Zaron said, unsure, if that will be true or not.

Zaron wiped his tears away, and Miya let go of him.

"Well let's go, leader Zaron, to the temple."

Ruby and Weiss were nowhere to be found where they last were, and a Nevermore was circling overhead.

"Where the hell did those two go?" Zaron asked.

Miya looked up at the Nevermore, and poked Zaron.

"Um Zaron, you are going to want to see this." Miya told him, and he looked up at the giant grimm bird, and saw Ruby and Weiss latched onto it's body.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Zaron said, facepalming.

* * *

 **EX: Now I originally was going to make this a two-parter, but considering how long I haven't made a new Chapter to RWBY: Ethereal Power for a while now. I had to make this one short enough, and believe me when I say that the first few episodes of RWBY were very short episodes. So now it will be a three-parter. Sorry I haven't made a chapter in a while now, it's just that my writer's block got in the way again.**

 **A/N 1: Woah! Zaron sure did get pissed when Weiss mentioned their mother! How come? Well because Summer Rose meant everything to Zaron, with Ruby as well. With just one mention, Zaron would get angry.**

 **A/N 2: Wait hold up, how is Zaron so fast, that he is a blur to the naked eye after he got mad? Well, this is a transformation that Zaron has just unlocked, I call it Ethereal Instinct, (Yes, it is very similar to Ultra Instinct from Dragon Ball Super, but it has to do with his aura)**

 **A/N 3: So Zaron has nightmares once every week? Yes, considering on how much has happened, and since his mother went on a mission and never came back, he has been through a lot.**

 **A/N 4: So are Miya and Zaron friends now? I thought they were friends after Zaron saved her from being consumed by the Dark Etherium.**

 **I guess that's all for now, I will try to get out another LONGER chapter to finish the initiation ASAP.**

 ***DBS OST- Next Episode Preview (Universe Survival Arc)***

 **Zaron: Huh look at that we're here!**

 **Yang: Well it's about time you got here bro!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ethereal Power:**

 _ **Team of Two (Part 3)**_

 **Zaron: This is the end for you, giant NEVERMORE!**


	8. Chapter 6: Team of Two (Part 3)

**Chapter 6: Team of Two (Part 3)**

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 6 of my RWBY: Ethereal Power fanfic! Last time Zaron and Miya met up with Weiss and Ruby, but things take a turn where they now find the two latched onto a nevermore grimm. Holy crap, everyone! I am shocked yet again, by all of you! I am getting favorites and follows up the wazoo for this story! Thanks for the support, and again it truly makes me more motivated to make more of these chapters for this story that I had an idea for a LONG time ago.**

 **UPDATE 1-7-18: Happy new year, everyone, hopefully you will enjoy the completed chapter 6, now I am sorry for not releasing this sooner. But I had irl stuff to do, and also my writer's block affected me again! Enjoy!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Now I know there are some Weiss fans out there, so let me tell you, that Zaron will become friends with her eventually, it's just at the moment, the way she is acting towards his twin sister Ruby, it makes him mad. Now onto reviews!**

 **kyrogue23: Now that was a really great new move he has learned to use on those beowolves, and I really can't wait to see what happens when he goes berserk in their fight. I am better that when the fight is over her aura will be on 0% and his about 90-75%.**

 **Response: Well it wasn't just any move, you see since he powered up having his aura surge, his speed increases to the point where the naked eye can't see him move, but can only see a blurred figure. This was something different that I had planned. And yes, he will go berserk, considering how much Weiss has insulted him and Ruby. This chapter, two things will happen to Zaron, one that is extremely bad, and one that is extremely cool.**

 **Reminder: I do not own RWBY, all I own is my OCs**

* * *

 **Zaron's POV**

"You have got to be kidding me, why did they do that?" I asked, seeing them taking a ride on the nevermore grimm. Suddenly, I felt weak, and could barely move.

"What's going on? My body feels more heavier than before." I said, kneeling on the ground.

Several ursai, surrounded me and Miya, while I was having trouble moving and then fell unconscious. That's when it hit me, something that Qrow said long ago...

* * *

 **Flashback, 4 years ago...**

 _Qrow was training me, near our campsite, in the barren landscape of Atlas, I mean sure we were close to Atlas Academy, but we were out of town, in the cold. It was freezing, like below zero, freezing. Atlas was our next stop to train, and now I hated it because of how cold it was. Here we are sitting in front of a fire that I made, with my aura, during the night. I heard beowolf grimm, miles away, hearing them howl._

 _"Don't worry kid, the beowolves won't want to get us right now." Qrow said, making me ask "Why?"_

 _"Because of your power, I mean sure it can't scare them away, but you can kill them easily now no problem." Qrow explained._

 _"Yeah, you're right." I replied, and then Qrow had a sip from his canteen of alcohol._

 _"Seriously, uncle, you still got to get drunk in the middle of the cold like this?" I asked._

 _"Oh come on kid, I will be fine." Qrow said to me, when he all of a sudden saw me looking more towards the north at Atlas Academy, it was indeed a marvelous sight._

 _"Wow, it looks amazing from way out here." I said, rubbing my hands together._

 _"What does?" Qrow asked._

 _"Atlas Academy." I told him._

 _"Oh yeah... Kid, before I tell you about Atlas, I want to let you know something, that your mother told me about that necklace, another ability that it has." Qrow told me, making my eyes light up with excitement._

 _"Ooo tell me!"_

 _"Calm down kid, now what was it? Oh yeah, there will be moments where your necklace will react to your anger with a surge of power, but after that surge of power, your stamina will barely be there, and you will fall unconscious like that time you first awakened your ethereal power when you were 5 years old. But something as I have heard from legend, will happen to you if this does happen. Your aura will be back, and your mother told me what it was called." Qrow explained._

 _"Well what was it called, uncle?"_

 _"Ethereal Instinct... it is a technique that the Etherium gave to the first wielders, for it's power." Qrow told me..._

 _"Wait, you mean I am not the first to have this necklace, and its power?" I asked, surprised._

 _"No you are not, when the Etherium cracked into two pieces, you know the Light and Dark Etherium. The material became unstable, and they needed someone to wield them. So they chose your mother to wield the Light Etherium necklace, and a man that's name was Aaron Lucifer, who was chosen to wield the Dark Etherium. But there have been some complications with him trying to wield that necklace." Qrow explained._

 _"What sort of complications?"_

 _Qrow sighed, before continuing again... "Let's just say the Dark Etherium made him into a bad person. And just a couple weeks ago, I heard he died from the dark curse that was set on it, when the Maidens were betrayed by the God of Darkness."_

* * *

 **Present Time, Zaron's POV**

I was now walking inside of my mind, seeing floating crystals of all sorts of colors, and energies, on the side of the path that I was walking on. I looked in front of me, and saw a stairway leading to a shrine. I walked up there, to find a necklace shaped lock, when all of a sudden my necklace pulled me towards it.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"Zaron wake up! I can't fight them off for long!" Miya said, trying to wake Zaron up but soon realized his eyes shining blue, instead of their regular silver. She backed away, and saw a beacon of ethereal energy rose from Zaron, as he took out Xeno Rose in it's scythe mode.

An outline of white energy surrounded Zaron's ethereal aura, as he stared at the grimm. As he stared, his eyes shined, staring at one of the Ursas, and he slashed the Ursa in half, without moving.

His eyes didn't have blue energy leaking out from them this time, but something was incredibly different about the way he moved as Miya watched him. He was extremely fast, not only that but when the Ursas went in to attack Zaron, he dodged all of their claw swipes like they were nothing.

 _'W-what happened? The way he moves now has completely changed.'_ Miya asked shocked, before she looked more closer at Zaron.

 _'Will I be able to attain this level with my necklace?'_ Miya said, holding the necklace by its chain, and staring at the reflection of herself in the shine of the gem, then she started to watch the fight again. When Miya looked again, she saw Zaron's neck, had a crystal shaped gem, in his skin, that was pulsating a bright blue.

He dashed through the Ursas, and reappeared behind them with his scythe behind him and his eyes closed, as the grimm were now corpses behind him. Miya went towards him slowly, but saw he was about to jump. Zaron jumped into the air, making a crater below. He flew into the air, slashing through the Nevermore before falling back down.

"Ruby! What was that?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know! But we might have to jump!" Ruby responded.

"Why?" Ruby pointed to the cut visible going through the Nevermore's whole body.

They all fell down towards the ground, without a soft spot to land.

* * *

 **Zaron's POV**

I was expecting the worst, since I was falling to my doom, but the first thing I wondered was, **how am I falling?** I was unconscious...

Instead of a hard landing, I felt hands holding me up by my back. I opened my eyes to see Miya's red eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You mean you don't know what happened?" Miya could still see the confusion on my face, as her face was now 3 inches away from mine. I started to blush a deep crimson red.

"The temple's over here you two lovebirds!" Yang said, over by the ruins of what used to be a temple of some sort, waving her arm in the air, with a smirk visible.

Miya dropped me to the ground, blushing the same way.

"Ow... that hurt." I muttered under my breath, before getting up and dusting off my pants.

I began to follow Miya, but I was walking more slower than her, and I was breathing heavily.

"W...what is going on?" I asked, before getting dizzy.

"Bro!" Yang said, running to my aid, as well as Miya. They took my arms and put them around their necks.

"Can you walk okay?" Miya asked.

"I can... somewhat walk yes, just let me sit down next to a tree around here. I can get there, don't worry." I said, plopping down at the nearest tree.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"Miya what happened?" Yang asked, with a bit of anger in her voice, and her eyes were red.

"I-I don't know. I saw his eyes change from silver to blue, and then he changed somehow." Miya started to explain.

"Changed? What do you mean?" Yang asked, as her red eyes faded.

"He was super fast, like so fast that none of the grimm could touch him." Miya said, before they both looked at me, currently meditating.

"The way he was acting just now, might have been the effects after whatever I saw."

Yang put her hand on Miya's shoulder.

"Miya, listen clearly... if you dare hurt my brother, I will make sure that you won't wake up the next day. Got that?" Miya nodded, in approval, scared of Yang.

"Good!" Yang stated, before walking back towards the temple.

"HEADSSS UPPP!" Ruby said, falling, before Jaune launches into her, causing them both to land somewhere else.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked, looking at the tree where she landed.

"I.." She was interrupted by Nora riding in on an Ursa and Ren chasing after her.

"YEE HAWWW!" She rolls off of it's now broken body. "Aw now it's broken." She starts to search the carcass, when Ren her partner caught up to her, breathing heavily.

"Nora! Don't ever do that again." That's when Nora ran off to the temple, staring at one of the relics.

That reminded Miya of everyone's objective, to take one of the relics. But something was wrong...

 _'I should take Zaron's relic as well, considering he is still recovering from whatever that was.'_ Miya said in her mind, before moving to the temple, and taking two relics, one that was a blue king and another of the same color, but a queen. Miya looked at her partner again, and saw his eyes twitching while closed. Something was bothering him, but Miya didn't want to disturb him.

Ren yelled for Nora by name, and she had the chess piece on top of her head, before walking over to him.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked Yang.

"I..." Yang was interrupted once again, by Pyrrha Nikos being chased by a death stalker, dodging and weaving away from it's claws.

"Jaune!" She called out.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed.

Ruby landed in the middle, from a tree branch, in the middle of the group.

"Yang!" Ruby raises her arms to give her a sister a hug.

"NORA!" The orange haired girl said, interrupting their sisterly hug, and her outburst almost knocked them off balance.

The death stalker continued to chase after Pyrrha.

"Did she just run all the way here, with a death stalker on her tail?" Blake asked, when Yang growled, as a fire erupted, courtesy of her semblance.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

Weiss came out of the foliage, with sticks and branches in her hair.

"You are unbelievable, Ruby!" Weiss said, with a scoff.

"I told you to jump and you did!" Ruby replied.

The Death Stalker changed it's target to Zaron who was still meditating. He was the most vulnerable out of the group right now. Pyrrha landed right in front of the group, before realizing that Zaron was right there.

"Oh no, he is in danger!" Pyrrha said, but Miya stopped her, moving her head no.

"Just watch..." Miya told her, and everyone looked at Zaron. The boy has recovered from his fatigue, and also his necklace was back to full power. But something was different about his necklace as lightning started to crackle and spark around him.

"You dare **TRY TO HURT SOMEONE WHO IS MEDITATING!?"** Zaron screamed at it, when the death stalker slashed his tail towards him, when Zaron caught it, and with all of his might ripped the death stalker's tail right off, throwing it to the side. The oversized grimm scorpion, screamed in pain, at losing its stinger. Zaron was glad that he didn't touch the tip of it's stinger, otherwise he would be poisoned.

The boy, then took Xeno Rose out in it's scythe mode, dodging most of the incoming attacks from the death stalker's claws, with sniper bullets. Zaron then slid his weapon's blade across the death stalker's body making it screech. The screech was loud enough to summon more grimm, as beowolves started to show up.

"Uh bro! We should probably go!" Ruby said.

"No, I am not going to retreat without giving it my all!" He said, before channeling ethereal energy from his necklace into his feet, to get some speed.

 ***Cue, RWBY OST, I May Fall***

Zaron switched Xeno Rose, to it's twin sword mode, to try it. He has never used it in his sister's eyes nor when Miya was around. But he did use it when he trained with his dad. He ran at a speed, unfathomable, to the others watching him. Although there was a blue line that they could follow. Several slash sounds were heard from Zaron's weapon. Midway through his slashing frenzy, he shot several shotgun shells at most of the beowolves, blowing their limbs off in several places. He was saving the death stalker for last.

"I never seen him use his weapon like that, dual wielding swords? SO COOL!" Ruby exclaimed, happy to see her brother customized his weapon well like she did hers.

"Yeah but how did he get so fast? I can barely see him." Ren questioned, as he watched.

"I believe I can answer that question. You see me and him are wielders of these necklaces, and we can enhance our speed, strength, etc to several levels with the energy from them." Miya explained.

They resumed watching Zaron's fight, and saw all of the beowolves were dead, but the only thing that was still there was the scorpion.

"You sure are a tough fella, huh? Well that's SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS!" Zaron exclaimed, jumping towards it's head, as it tried to defend itself, but the scorpion was too late. Zaron shot a sniper shell, to boost his speed, and slashed it's head off with Xeno Rose in it's scythe mode again. Dark ooze spewed from the hole.

 ***End, RWBY OST, I May Fall***

Zaron sheathed Xeno Rose onto his back, as his aura faded along with his necklace's energy. They all looked at him in amazement, but stopped realizing now they have to go to the cliffs.

* * *

 **Later, in the Auditorium, Zaron's POV**

I was standing there with Miya next to me, I looked over to see her smiling, and I did as well. This was something I have been waiting for a long time. To lead a team... The first team I noticed was team CRDL and they walked off the stage.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. You four retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR!" The audience clapped and cheered for them. I was still thinking about what will happen later, rather than now.

"Led by...Jaune Arc!" Ozpin said. Pyrrha looked over at Jaune and bumped him in the shoulder as a friendly gesture. Instead, he falls down on his butt, in front of the audience that started to laugh.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY! Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss was surprised to know that my sister gained the leader title, but it made me calm down once Yang praised her new leader with a hug.

"Now... will Zaron Rose, and Miya Lucifer come up please?" Ozpin asked, and we walked to the front of the stage, seeing the crowd.

"You both retrieved the blue King and Queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team ETHER! Led by... Zaron Rose!"

"Things are shaping up to be an interesting year!" Ozpin said, before we were dismissed.

* * *

 **EX: Sorry this took so long guys! I apologize! And let me say this, this chapter went differently than what I had planned, with new ideas added in. But hopefully you enjoyed it anyways!**

 **Now onto explanations and answers!**

 **A/N 1: Hold up, wait! Did you rip Ethereal Instinct from 'Ultra Instinct' in DBS? Yes, I did, but it is somewhat different, and if you guys like it, then I will make it appear again, but that time it will last much longer.**

 **A/N 2: So the energy from the etherium necklaces can enhance their strength, speed, etc? Yes, I thought it could fit, considering the etherium necklaces are made of pure aura energy.**

 **A/N 3: Wait what was with Zaron's mind? There was floating crystals and stuff? Yes, it's because the etherium necklace, has bonded with him, and now it melded into his mind. This didn't just happen either, it has been forming into his mind since he was 5 years old.**

 **A/N 4: So the teams didn't go to the ruins this time? Well it's because Zaron got rid of the nevermore and the death stalker, so they could get to the cliffs without issues.**

 ***RWBY OST, This Will Be The Day***

 **Zaron: MIYA! First we need to establish rules! In our room!**

 **Miya: Really?**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ethereal Power:**

 ** _First Day!_**

 **Zaron: Don't miss it!**


	9. Important Update

**Important Update**

Hello everyone, yeah it's me EtherealXareon, and today I have some sad news for this story, but also some good news about it. The sad news is that I am going to rewrite this story, I mean sure it went well, but in a lot of parts or chapters, a lot of them did not make sense at all. The good news is the story will be somewhat different, from how their ethereal crystal works and everything. I TRULY apologize for this, but as I said there were things that did not make sense even in my eyes, so that's why I am rewriting it, so that it makes more sense.

 **Update 11-12-2018** : Okay it's been a few months since I did this, and the reason why it's taking so long is cause writer's block is being a pain in the butt again and preventing me from writing the rewritten story. I mean I got a little bit of it done, but that's it. Anyways my point is, I won't be making another full blown story, I will write the prologue and then put it up, in place of the old one, same with the other chapters. I will replace them. That is all, and yes I started watching the latest volume, Volume 6. It's great to have all of Team RWBY back in action!


End file.
